A Chance Encounter
by vixen1991
Summary: A chance meeting can really change your fate as Nos-4-a2 found out when he meet her (faint Nos/OC)
1. The Meeting

Hi it's me again and this time I'm doing a BLOSC story which will mostly focus on the energy vampire Nos-4-a2 and my OC the techno-organic human-dragon cheetah hybrid known as Cheetara and will go from when they first meet until the end of 'Revenge of The Monsters'

Let's begin shall we?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chance Encounter

A furious snarl escaped the energy vampire's mouth as he narrowed avoided a hit from one of those wretched Space ranger's wrist laser.

"Halt! In the name of the Galactic Alliance!" the one who had fired at him said, a human male with dark hair and fair skin, his partner, a humanoid alien with blue/green skin and navy blue hair.

The energy vampire known as Nos-4-a2 looked back at him and sneered "And why would I do that?" he asked. He got his answer when the ranger's partner shot him between his wings, coursing them to short out.

Nos shrieked as he fell and landed hard on the ground, sliding a few feet away before coming to a stop. The vampire groaned, that blasted ranger had caught him off-guard and now he wouldn't be able to fly away for several hours.

The two rangers landed in front of him and pointed their lasers at him. The human ranger glared at him "Because I ordered you too." he answered the vampire as his partner approached Nos with cuffs.

Nos tried to move away; there was no way _he _was going back to PC-7, not when he just escaped. The rangers glared at him "Try all you want pal, you're going back to prison and nothin's gonna change that." the one with cuffs told him.

"I beg to differ," a new voice and a _female _one at that suddenly spoke up, coursing the trio to jump and look around for it's source.

Suddenly something slammed into the human ranger with phenomenal speed coursing him to cry out before it was cut off by a sicking snap and before his partner could lift his wrist laser arm, that same thing slammed into him, sending him head first into a wall, dark blue blood quickly began gushing out.

Nos stared at the now dead ranger before looking over at the other one and saw his neck had been snapped. The vampire shuddered before realising that whatever killed them was still here and just a few away from him.

The being, hidden in shadows, smirked "Well that will certainly teach them, won't it?" she asked before stepping out of the shadows and into the vampire's view.

Nos felt his jaw drop, the being in front of him was unlike any he had ever seen, she had a slender but curvaceous form, a snorted face with deep but clear blue eyes, pointed ears and white-blonde hair which curved at the top and curled at the base of her neck. Her entire body was covered in caramel coloured fur and highlighted with chocolate brown spots while white-blonde fur covered the top of her breasts down to her pelvis, her feet arched up and on each of her four fingers were silver coloured claws, a long slender tail swished behind her.

All in all she was a sight to behold.

She tilted head at the still silent staring vampire and smiled "See something you like?" she asked him, a teasing tone in her voice.

Nos closed his mouth with a snap and instead of answering her question, asked "Who are you and why did you help me?"

"The names Cheetara and why I helped you is because you intrigue me... intrigue me enough to make you a deal...Nos-4-a2," the feline fatale grinned, showing pointed canines.

The vampire lifted a an eyebrow "What kind of deal?" he asked. Cheetara's grin widened "You. Me. A partnership," she purred. Nos scowled "I'm sorry dear but I am a solitary creature of the night, not a social butterfly," he told her before getting to his non-existent feet and floated pass her.

Cheetara watched him "You are not the only one with a grudge against Lightyear and the rest of Star Command," she told him and watched his reaction.

Nos turned back to look at her "Oh?" he questioned "And what is your reason for despising Lightyear and Star Command, hmm?"

Cheetara smirked "Let's just say for now they are the reason I wish to became a fully-fledged villain and what better way to achieve that then by forming a partnership with one of the most respected villains in the universe," she stated.

The energy vampire's lips curled up into a smirk at her words and said "And what exactly does this...deal of yours entitle?"

The humanoid feline approached him "We work together until Lightyear and Star Command are no-more and since Lightyear is human, he will sooner or later make a mistake...a mistake that will prove to be fatal when you and I take him and hopefully the rest of his team out...followed swiftly by Star Command and possibly the rest of the competition out there who wish to take the galaxy as their own, say umm...Zurg for example." she told him.

Nos scowled briefly at the mention of his...father, that man had left him to rust in that dreadful prison after he had failed to destroy Star Command the first time.

Shaking his head to rid it of those thoughts, he looked at Cheetara and asked "And what happens after Star Command and the...competition, as you call them, is destroyed? What then?"

Cheetara was ready for that question "Well we can stay together or we can go our separate ways, depends." she answered.

"So are you interested or not?" she asked and waited for his answer.

Nos put a hand to his pointed chin and frowned, he had to admit, her deal sounded tempting but he did not know if he could trust her or not, a complete stranger. On the other hand she had helped him out where others wouldn't he thought, glancing over at the dead space rangers before looking back at her. She had taken the pair out in a heartbeat and without a shred of mercy. The energy vampire smirked, having her for a partner-in-crime could prove to be very useful in the long run_ Perhaps I will take her up on her offer after all _he thought.

Cheetara tilted her head, an eyebrow lifted "Well? Is it a yes or a no?" she asked and Nos smirked at her. The vampire bowed "It's a yes," he purred and watched as a broad grin etched itself across her face "I am so glad you agreed and you won't regret it either," she promised him.

Nos leaned towards her "I certainly hope not," he told her, holding out his taloned hand.

Cheetara smirked "Don't worry, I'm a woman of my word...partner," she said, shaking his hand. Nos grinned before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it "Lovely," he purred, watching the fur around her face darken briefly before reverting back to it's normal colour.

Letting go of his hand, Cheetara moved passed him, beckoning him to follow "We should go," she told him "We don't won't anyone to show up and see both us _and _two dead space rangers now do we?"

Nos looked behind him before turning back "Agreed," he said and followed her back into the shadows, leaving two bodies behind.

* * *

Looking around Cheetara's make-shift home, Nos barely managed to repress a snort "You live here?" he asked her. Cheetara waved a hand "It's a mess yes but it's not permanent so stop worrying your pretty little head," she told him before turning around and starting going though a steel box.

Nos sighed; it hadn't been even an hour and already he was started to regret making an alliance with her _Maybe I should just leave while she's not paying attention _he thought, looking back at her but as he did, he noticed something odd. On her forearms, knees and ankles were what looked plates one saw on a robot where one limb connected to another. In addition there were black holes on her outer and inner forearms and legs. Without thinking the energy vampire scanned her and the results that appeared made his mouth drop.

She was a techno-organic! Well...that certainly explained her speed and strength. But what was really odd was the fact that the DNA of her organic half showed up as a cross of human-dragon and an Earth animal called a cheetah.

_Well I guess that's why she called herself Cheetara _he thought, still staring at her.

Cheetara felt his gaze on her "Something wrong?" she asked him, not turning around.

"You're a techno-organic," he blurted out before mentally slapping himself for being so blunt.

To his surprise however, she simply turned around and smiled "Scanned me, huh?" she asked and he simply nodded. The techno-organic shrugged before tossing him something "Here," she said and Nos caught it and saw it was a car battery "I figured you'd be hungry and yes it's fully charged." before turning back around.

The vampire stared at her for a moment before lifted the battery to his mouth and bite down on it, his fangs piecing it easily and drained it dry within moments _Not as good as a robot but certainly better then that swill they served at PC-7 _he thought, tossing the battery aside.

He looked at her "May I ask you something?" he questioned "You may," he was answered. Nos paused then "Why, out of all the villains in the galaxy, did you seek out a partnership with me, an energy vampire, a being who feeds on electrical energy?"

Cheetara turned to him "Because you are the only one who has ever made Lightyear sweat, not even Zurg has managed that, not even when he turned the LGMs Uni-mind evil and tried to take over the galaxy with it," she told him, remembering that incident all to well. The techno-organic was just glad she had not been on any worlds at the time, the thought of Zurg being in her head made her semi-organic skin crawl.

Nos nodded, he knew about that as well even if he had been built _after_ it had occurred and Lightyear had foiled it _Though if he hadn't then Zurg would not have built me _he thought, before looking back at Cheetara "Any other reasons why?" he asked and she nodded "Unlike the rest of them, you have an impressive intelligence and a more serious tone then the rest of them." she said and Nos smirked.

Suddenly she smiled, a smile that almost appeared seductive "And...you're better-looking then the rest of them too," she added, walking to him, her face mere inches from his own.

Nos looked taken back by her comment before smirking "Well I'm glad you think that but remember our partnership is strictly professionally." he told her.

Cheetara just smirked "Well just remember after Star Command and the competition are history, we can stay together or leave each other, depends on how we feel when the time comes," she purred.

The vampire nodded "Fair enough," he whispered.

Smirking at the vampire's answer, Cheetara turned away "And what ,if I may ask, is the plan now?" Nos questioned.

"The plan is to lay low until an opportunity to destroy Lightyear comes up because I'm quite certain that by now someone will have found those two rangers I killed and will be on the look-out for you...that's the plan." she told him.

"...oh..." was his answer.

* * *

Far away from the pair was the area were the rangers Cheetara had killed were, only now their bodies were being lifted and carried away by their fellow space rangers.

Among those rangers was Buzz Lightyear himself and his team.

Buzz looked the bodies, Mira next to him "According to the reports, these two was chasing the energy vampire Nos-4-a2 who had just escaped from PC-7." she told him. At the mentioned of the vampire, XR flinched, he was certain Nos would want revenge on him for stopping his plan back on Star Command.

Buzz frowned at Mira's words "True but from the looks of things Nos-4-a2 crashed and was on the ground when these two were killed," he said. Mira, Booster and XR exchanged looks "So what does that mean Buzz?" Booster asked.

Buzz looked up "It means something else killed these rangers and not that energy vampire." he said.

"So...if it wasn't Nos-4-a2 then...what?" XR asked. Buzz frowned "I don't know," he answered.

A sinister silence filled the area at those words.

* * *

Three weeks later

Floating with his arms behind his head, Nos glanced down at Cheetara as she packed away things, the techno-organic had told him that they will be leaving for somewhere else soon as the space rangers had been snooping around their area for awhile now and the pair were growing concerned.

The energy vampire had to admit, during the last weeks he had taken a bit of a liking to the techno-organic. She had a brilliant mind, a sharp tongue and a witty personality. And while she did have a tendency to make him be polite such as saying 'thank you' and 'please' Nos found he could live with that so long as she didn't push it which she didn't. (She seemed to know better)

Suddenly what sounded like a doorbell ring rang out and Nos nearly fell out of the air in surprise. Righting himself up, the vampire saw Cheetara at the entrance, opening it.

She was greeted by none other then Ed the human courier who had an uncanny knack for finding people no matter where they were.

"Hey there beautiful! I've got a letter for ol' Nossy! Is he here?" he asked, grinning.

Nos swooped down behind Cheetara "I am," he answered.

Ed held out the letter and the pair saw it was purple with a Z on it. Immediately they knew who sent it but why was unknown to them. Nos quickly took the letter off him. Cheetara looked at him "What do you say?" she asked, lifted an eyebrow.

Nos gave her a look before turning back to Ed and muttered "Thank you," the words felt sour on his forked tongue.

Ed waved as he turned around "Welcome! Have a nice solar cycle you two!" he said and left.

Nos stared as Cheetara closed the entrance before looking at the letter and frowned. Cheetara walked over to him "Well open it, let's see what Zurg wants," she urged him. Nos glanced at her before lifted up a talon and sliced the envelope open. Taking the letter out (which was also in purple) Nos quietly read it and scoffed.

Cheetara tilted her head "What does it say?" she asked.

"It's an invitation," he told her "Zurg wants a get-together with his fellow villains on his home world Planet Z to discuss a plan for conquering the universe...again," he then lifted the letter back up "And also it says we can bring a friend or two who are interested in evil." he finished.

Cheetara placed a hand to her chin "His fellow villains? Who would that-?" Nos cut her off "Warp Darkmatter, Torque, Gravitina and XL."

"Oh." the techno-organic mumbled.

Cheetara looked away then turned back and said "Then lets go."

Nos nearly glitched at those words "W-what?!" he sputtered, staring at her in pure disbelief.

Cheetara rolled her eyes "I said-" "I heard what you said! What I want to know is why?" Nos cut her off again.

Cheetara sighed "Because while I doubt Zurg's plan will work, by going I will be surrounded by some of the galaxy's most feared villains and hopefully by the end of it I will be viewed as one of them." she told him.

Nos scowled; he really didn't want to go back to his creator and that was mostly because he annoyed the heck out of the vampire and was just plain rude. Nos remembered when he contacted him after taking over Star Command.

Flashback

_Floating past the remaining tied up rangers, Nos smirked down at the also tied up LGMs "This cannot be!" one exclaimed as a mind-controlled XR wheeled up to him "Can so!" he countered._

_Floating over to a monitor, Nos pressed a button and Zurg's image soon appeared on the scene._

"_I demand a status report, now!" he almost yelled at the vampire._

_Nos wasn't impressed "Oh don't take that tone with me Zurg." he sneered, folding his arms._

"_That's Evil Emperor Zurg to you!" Zurg told him then pointed a finger at him "Perhaps you've forgotten who gave you life!" his tone then turned ridiculously sad "Hours I spent slaving away in my evil lab."_

_Nos grimaced "Oh let's not embarrass ourselves, shall we? I have hostages here." he said, holding his arm out towards the tied up rangers and LGMS while the mind-controlled XR waved._

_Zurg's expression quickly turned sheepishly "Oh umm...sorry..."_

End flashback

"Nos? Nos!" Cheetara's voice coursed the vampire to snap out of his daze and turned to her "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you ok? You zoned out there for awhile." the techno-organic told him, looking concerned.

The vampire nodded "I'm fine," he assured her before frowning "Do we really have to go?" he asked. Cheetara nodded earning a groan from the vampire "Yes...why? Is it Zurg?" she asked.

Nos nodded "Zurg can be..." he trailed off "Campy, loud, obnoxious and above all just plain annoying?" Cheetara asked.

Again Nos nodded "Yes, yes he can be...and if he sees you with _me _he might think you're my..." he couldn't finished the sentence.

"Girlfriend?" Cheetara asked, an eyebrow lifted and Nos nodded once more.

The techno-organic shrugged "Well if he does I'll just correct him and make sure he doesn't bring it up again...I'm good at that." she winked at him.

Nos smirked; that was sight he wouldn't mind seeing "Well then," he said, looking at the letter "It says he wants us at Planet Z in two days."

Cheetara moved past him to her belongings "Then we better get going, as you'll recall I found your coffin and got a ship that suited your tastes." she told him. Nos smirked, he had been quite glad when Cheetara had show up with his coffin and two days later, had a ship as well.

The vampire nodded "Off we go then." he said.

Nos just hoped he didn't end up regretting it.

* * *

Entering the atmosphere of Planet Z, Nos frowned, he and Cheetara would have been here early but since the space rangers had still been hanging around, the pair had to wait until the coast was clear and that wasn't until three hours ago. Glancing at the letter in his hand, Nos saw the meeting wasn't to start for at least another hour so they still had time.

Hearing footsteps, Nos turned as Cheetara walked up to him and looked out the view-port. The techno-organic whistled at the sight of the tall structures that lined the planet "Pretty impressive, huh?" she asked and Nos simply nodded.

* * *

Landing on a platform just few feet away from the entrance of Zurg Tower, Nos lowered the ships ramp and floated down it. He was greeted by one of Zurg's grubs. The grub looked surprised to see him "N-Nos-4-a2! What a-a surprise!" he stuttered.

Nos rolled his optics before pulling out the letter from under his cape "I got the invitation," he simply said. The grub nodded before looking past the vampire as he heard footsteps coming down the ramp.

The grub's jaw drop as Cheetara stepped off the ramp's last step and waltzed right up next to the vampire without a trance of fear. Quickly closing his mouth, the grub looked at Nos and pointed at Cheetara "Umm...?" he asked "The letter said we could bring a friend if we wanted too." Nos told him and the grub quickly nodded.

"Yeah but only if that friend is interested in evil," the grub told him.

"And I'm interested in evil." Cheetara spoke up, a look of mild annoyance on her snorted face.

The grub jumped and nodded "Y-yes of course you are madam!" he said and turned "Follow me!" he added and scurried off.

Snickering, the pair followed and Nos leaned his head towards Cheetara's "Not bad my dear, not bad at all." he whispered.

Cheetara just smirked.

* * *

Walking down the hallways, the trio were intercepted by none other then Warp Darkmatter. Warp smirked "Well look who it is; Zurg's failed creation." he sneered at Nos who growled darkly at him. Cheetara stepped out from behind Nos and Darkmatter immediately turned his attention to her "And who is this lovely creature?" he asked, strutting right up to her. Cheetara folded her arms and gave him a flat look "Cheetara and that's all you need to know." she told him coldly.

Darkmatter looked taken back by her coldness then smirked "The play hard to get type, huh? Heh fine by me." he said, reaching for her.

In a flash, Cheetara grabbed his cybernetic arm and slammed him into the ground, his arm in a painful twist.

The grub jumped while Nos just stared, he had forgotten about her unnatural speed and strength.

Warp looked back at her as she leaned down towards him "Never come near me again because if you do I will tear you apart until there is _nothing _left, understood?" she growled at him, her fangs bared and her ears flat against her skull.

Warp simply nodded, too afraid to speak.

Snorting, Cheetara let go of his arm and watched as he fled "Coward." she muttered before turning back to Nos and the grub "Shall we be back on our way?" she asked.

The grub quickly took off with Nos right behind him while Cheetara stared.

"I'll take that as a yes." she muttered and followed the pair down the hallway.

* * *

Reaching the end of the hallway, the trio entered a large dome-like room with a table with six chairs at it and various maps and diagrams behind it and a monitor in front of it. The grub turned to the pair "The Evil Emperor Zurg will be here shortly." he informed them.

Nos simply waved the grub away and followed Cheetara as she ventured farther into the room. Looking around, the techno-organic quickly spotted a four-armed yellow alien she recognised as Torque, a large-headed female humanoid known as Gravitina and a large misshaped robot called XL. But Darkmatter was nowhere in sight.

Nos frowned _He's properly with Zurg, telling him I'm here and brought a...female friend _he thought as Cheetara approached the trio she had spotted.

Torque was the first to spot her "Hey baby! Never seen your face before! Ya here lookin' for a date?" he grinned at her. Cheetara rolled her eyes "No I'm not," She told him "I'm here so I can become a real villain like you and the others."

Suddenly she was pulled into a hug by Gravitina "Oh how delightful!" she cried "Another female villain to talk to," she then pulled away "It can get so lonely without another girl to exchange words with, no?" she asked.

Cheetara just nodded "Yeah I guess it can be." she agreed as Gravitina let go and the techno-organic moved back.

Torque stared at her "You? A villain?" he laughed "I find that hard to believe sweetheart."

Nos floated over "She killed two space rangers only three weeks ago and slammed Darkmatter face-first into the ground back down that hallway so I don't think you want to make her mad, Torque," the vampire told him.

Torque stopped laughing and looked over at Cheetara who gave him a wicked grin, her sharp teeth gleaming.

"Whoa..." was all the four-armed villain could say.

Gravitina and XL just stared.

Suddenly a door opened and Darkmatter walked out. Nos smirked as the ex-space ranger stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Cheetara who was looking straight back at him, a daring gleam in her eye.

Swallowing thickly, Warp turned his attention onto the group at large "Zurg is on his way so if you wanna take a seat now.." he trailed off.

The villainous group made their way over to the table, XL sat on the end on the lift side, Darkmatter next to him and Torque on the other end of the lift side. Gravitina sat on the end of the right side and watched as Nos and Cheetara approached.

But just as the pair reached for their seats... "Well well well look who it is! Nossy, long time no see." an unpleasantly familiar voice spoke up and Nos grimaced.

Turning around, he saw his creator Zurg approaching. Nos give him a dead-pan look "You did invite me here," he reminded him and Zurg nodded "I did but I didn't think you would come!" he then grinned knowingly "I wander what convinced you to do so." he drawled, looking past the vampire and straight at Cheetara who was wearing an expression similarly to the vampire's

Folding her arms; Cheetara looked him straight in the eye and said "I wish to become a full-fledged villain which is why I'm here, yes I know Nos and no I'm not his girlfriend so don't start about it or you'll meet the same fate those two rangers did."

Nos clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing; the expression on Zurg's was simply..._priceless_.

Cheetara then pulled out her seat next to a stunned Gravitina and sat down, Nos quickly following suite.

Blinking a few times to get over his shock, Zurg fixed Cheetara with a look before clearing his throat and moved on, apparently deciding it wouldn't be a bright idea to get on her bad side.

Standing in front of the monitor, Zurg began explaining his plan which involved something very evil for the next Fiscal Quarter. But within ten minutes, Cheetara had already picked out several holes that would guarantee the plan would fail and in a big way at that. Smirking, Cheetara leaned over to Nos, about to tell him this when the monitor behind Zurg started ringing. Someone was trying to call him.

Cheetara lifted an eyebrow as Zurg approached the monitor "You give your phone number out to people?" she asked before grunting softly, Nos having just nudged her in the side with his elbow.

Glaring at her briefly, Zurg answered "Hello Zurg here," he started then stopped when he saw it was Lightyear and his team along with Commander Nebula "Oh...Lightyear-"

"Skip the pleasantries Zurg! I know what you're up to!" Lightyear snapped "You've pulled some evil deeds in the past-" "But kidnapping innocent politicians?" Mira questioned.

"Innocent politicians? Don't be oxymoronic! I'd never do something so...so obvious." Zurg told them.

Buzz wasn't convinced "Well even if you're not doing the actual 'dirty work' I'm sure it's one of your vile sidekicks!" he stated.

"Oh really? Well why don't we ask them?" Zurg moved aside and allowed Buzz and the others to see the group of villains at the table "Anybody here kidnapping politicians? Come on, speak up!"

Folding her arms and holding out her hands, Cheetara simply shrugged her shoulders, an eyebrow raised and a look of amused confusion on her face "Don't look at me, I've been with him," she mumbled, pointing to Nos who lifted his hands up in a I-don't-know way while the rest of the villains mumbled their puzzlement.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cheetara saw Lightyear and the others look at her before Mira leaned over towards Buzz "Looks like Zurg's got a new player on his team." she whispered though Cheetara heard her perfectly well.

Buzz simply frowned as Zurg moved back in front of the screen "Sorry Lightyear, no kidnappers here, but we are cooking up something very evil for the next Fiscal Quarter. I'm sure you'll like it! He he he he ha ha ha HA! Buh bye!" he then hanged up.

Cheetara looked at him "You gave your phone number...to Buzz Lightyear of all people?" she asked before Nos could shush her.

Zurg whipped around and glared hard at her. Cheetara wasn't fazed in the slightest and just closed her eyes and said "Sorry but while I am new to the whole villain gig, I just know better then to give my phone number to the good guys, that's all."

Zurg glared at her a moment longer before turning away though he did mutter something that sounded like "Wretched furball..." before resuming his talk of his plan to the others.

A few minutes later Cheetara opened her eyes and waited until Zurg wasn't paying attention to her before leaning over to Nos.

"You do realise this whole thing is gonna blow up in his face, right?" she asked him.

Nos nodded "I know," he mumbled before glancing at Zurg then back at her "What do you suggest we do?"

Cheetara smirked "We'll just hang around and when it all hits the fan, we'll take our leave." she whispered to him.

The vampire smirked back "Fine by me." he purred before turning back to Zurg and resumed listening.

* * *

A few weeks later

And as Cheetara had predicted, Zurg's plan had indeed blown up in his face and though he had escaped, Darkmatter, Torque, XL and Gravitina were all taken into custody.

Of course Nos and Cheetara had left just before Lightyear had foiled Zurg's plan so by the time Buzz and his team started arresting all the villains present, Nos and Cheetara were long gone, a fact that made Lightyear grit his teeth, he hated it when the bad guys got away.

Cheetara smirked, during that time she had earned her status as a proper villain _and _had told Lightyear and his team that _she _was the one who had killed those two space rangers in cold blood.

The techno-organic snickered; the look on Lightyear's face was one she would never forget.

Turning her head, she saw Nos float over to her. Cheetara smiled at him "So what do you think of us being partners now?" she asked.

Nos smirked "I think it was one of the best moves I've ever made." he answered.

Cheetara gave a cult nod "Good." she purred before looking away. The techno-organic knew that one day Lightyear would fall and she would make sure that she and Nos were the ones who did it.

Her hatred for Lightyear ran too deep to stand by and allow someone else to do it.

* * *

Phew! Finally I finished the first chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it!

Keep an eye out for the next one.

Til then!


	2. Dirty Work and The Slayer

Hi there, me again and here's chapter two for "A Chance Encounter"

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Dirty Work

Gaining the lead was easy but it wasn't long until another ship started closing in. Buzz's brow was set in a determined line "Thrusters on maximum!" he ordered before turning to Mira "Give me a pursuit vector!"

"Bogey bearing !" she told him.

"Closing fast!" XR exclaimed before turning around "Oh wait, those are my eyes closing." he corrected with a sheepishly grin.

"He's almost on us!" Booster called out before giving a yell of horror as the other drew in line with them "We're not gonna make it!"

"Stay focus team," Buzz told them "This what separates the rangers from the rejects."

A dramatic pause then... "The lunch-time rush at Cosmo's!" he exclaimed as they neared the diner.

"Parking space at 3:00!" he called out when they saw a car get up and leave. Mira turned to him "But it's a compact bus!" she said.

"It's all we got." Buzz told her.

The next few seconds were a breath-holding as Buzz dipped the Star cruiser into a nose-dive, just making the landing as the other ship flew by, the driver shaking his fist at them.

"Well done Buzz! Say can ya hand me my arm? Thanks! Appreciated it." XR remarked.

* * *

The diner was packed with customers but fortunately Team Lightyear were able to find a seat and were soon being served by the diner's waitress Sally.

"A Pixarian Paddie melt with fried Saturn rings, a deep dish proton pizza and a strawberry hot fudge star cluster, got it." Sally told Booster before turning to XR "The usual for you hot bot? Rubin's premium grade Rustolia?"

XR grinned "Yeah but I'm feelin' a little round these days, I'm eatin' light. Tell ya what, make it 30 weight," he told her.

Mira spoke up "A Synth salad with Thousand planet dressing-" "On the side." Sally finished.

Mira smiled "Uhh yeah thanks."

Sally turned to Buzz "And how do I handle hungry man? Cosmic Chilli?" she asked. "Well Sally I'm feeling reckless today so I'll-" "Sclurf and Turf." she said.

Buzz looked amazing "Uncanny!" he remarked.

* * *

In the kitchen Cosmo was racing back and forth from one dish to another when Team Lightyear's orders appeared on a scene.

Cosmo quickly read them "Salad, melt with ze rings, Rustolia...Oh not Sclurf and Turf!" he exclaimed, putting what looked like a military helmet on his head "I keep forgetting to take off menu!" he then approached a large refrigerator which 'Danger' written on it.

Slowly opening it, Cosmo heard fierce snarls which prompted him to close the door with deep gasps. He quickly pulled out a ray gun and opened it again and reached it.

He quickly grab one Sclurf but another leapt onto his head. Cosmo quickly made his way over to the application used to make Sclurf and Turf and dropped the one in his hand in and quickly pulled the other one off his head and threw it in and slammed the lid shut before they could leap back out.

"No-more fresh Sclurf! I am switching to frozen!" he complained, holding the lid down.

* * *

"Oh and Sally, a cup of-" "Hot java." Sally finished.

Buzz turned to the others "Amazing!" he whispered.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Cosmo was working on Booster's order when a new order came through and Cosmo was relived when he saw what it was.

"Coffee! Just a cup of Joe," he said, plugging in the coffee machine "At last something easy."

But the moment he plugged it in, alarms rang out _"Warning! Warning! Power overload! Core breach imminent!" _the computer warned and Cosmo hit the ground, covering his eyes _"Abandon kitchen!"_

BOOM!

In the diner, everyone found themselves covered in food, though one quickly licked it off himself.

Sally walked over to Buzz and the others "Here's your coffee Buzz." she told him, setting it down. Mira lifted a piece of pizza off the table "What happened in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Just a short ordered overload...the third one this month," Sally told them before taking off just as Cosmo appeared in front of them.

"Iy! Business is getting out of hand! So many different foods, so many appliances! It's crazy!" he told them.

Suddenly an ad on the TV started _"Brent Starkisser here! Too many appliances in your kitchen?" _he asked as Cosmo pressed a button and the gunk covering the scene was wiped off.

"_You know the last I wanna after a hard long day of sitting behind a desk and reading from a piece of paper is to go home and figure out the difference between a juicer and a bio sluicer!" _Brent said.

Cosmo nodded "You are saying the mouthful TV guy." he said.

"_I've been paid bukoo uni-bucks to tell you about the all new K5000! It's every appliance you could imagine in one packet! Powered by a brand new cutting edge source of energy! So new, we're not even sure how it works! The K5000! Another fine product by Galactic Electric! Better living industrial experimentation!"_

"_Only beta- testing versions available at this time!" _another voice said in fast tone _"Unavailable in some quadrants, not liable for lost and so forth!"_

Turning to Sally who was behind him, Cosmo quickly said "Sally! Give me vid phone in a fast and speedy way!"

* * *

Meanwhile miles away from the diner, a certain energy vampire and techno-organic human-dragon cheetah hybrid were scavenging an old ship, hoping to find something for the vampire to feed on.

Cheetara groaned as her search come up with nothing; at this rate she might have to offer up some of her own energy to keep Nos happy.

Turning to the vampire, Cheetara saw he had found a emergency kit and quickly opened it "Found anything?" she asked him walking over.

Her question was answered when he pulled out a flash-light and unscrewed it, dropping two batteries into his hand and bit into one before pulling it away with a snarl of disgust "These need a recharge more then I do." he growled to Cheetara.

Suddenly he started sniffing and a pleased look appeared on his face and Cheetara knew he had just got a whiff of something good.

"Mmm I sense a feast of power and of a type I've never tasted before," he purred "Lovely,"

The courier passed the old ship, never realising it was being followed by another.

* * *

Landing front of Cosmo's Ed the courier walked in and found Cosmo and Sally in the kitchen "Morning Cosmo! Sally! How's life on the outer rim?" he laughed "Got your K5000 for ya." and brought it in...only it was a lot smaller then it was on TV.

Cosmo wasn't amused "Wait a second," he said as Ed handed it to him "I am paying 30000 uni-bucks for brick?!"

Ed just laugh "Hey I just deliver what's on the manifest," he told them as he left "Have a good solar cycle."

Cosmo read the instructions on the K5000 "K5000: model number 1 :Serial number 1 :Operate by voice commands followed by two hands clap." he and Sally looked at each other before looking back "If you don't have hands, send for appendage upgrade." Cosmo finished reading before setting it on the ground.

"K5000: activate!" he ordered before clapping his hands twice.

Suddenly it started moving side to side before liquid metal limbs came out of it and started to absorb all of Cosmo's appliances all the while getting bigger. Cosmo and Sally had to duck as appliances started coming towards.

Cosmo quickly stood back up, a look of stunned horror on his face "My appliances! Th-they are gone!" he exclaimed as Sally got back up too "Wasn't that the idea?" she asked him before turning back to the K5000 and saw it was as big as the one they had seen on TV, the limbs retracting back into it.

Cosmo decided to test it "Hmm...but can it make...the Sclurf nuggets!" he ordered, clapping twice.

Within seconds his order was brought out and he tasted it "Mmm oh de yum yum!" he swallowed "Breaded cook with hint of canjin seasons that I like so much!" he cried out in delight as a platter was offered to Sally "Oh it is everything I have ever wanted!" he said before heading out into the diner, Sally behind him.

"Come on Breakfast Rush!" he said "Give me best shot!"

But within seconds of leaving the kitchen empty, Nos and Cheetara swooped down a large air vent right above the K5000. Cheetara landed neatly on top of it and looked up at Nos as he ignited his wings, grinning. "Mmm breakfast!" he licked his lips "The most important attack of the day!" he laughed before lowing himself down and bite the K5000 and within moments, it started to morph, the rest of the kitchen following suite.

Cheetara snickered _What a lovely a day this is turning out to be! _She thought.

* * *

Back at Star Command, the Rihzomian scientist known as Professor Triffid was explaining his VegaGenetic Engineering to the LGMs "And so with accelerated hypothyroidism, you can free yourself from man-made technology and grow harmoniously VegaGenetic equipment from water, light and soil." he told them.

The response from the LGMs wasn't the one he hoped for.

"Eww!"

"Yuck!"

"Dirty!"

"Disgusting!"

They then marched off past Buzz who stared "Wait!" Triffid called "If your minds are filled with prejudice, the truth others speak can't be heard."

Smiling Buzz went over to him "Looks like your lectures over Professor, I'll escort you back to Rhizome." he told him.

"It's sad to see such close minds at Star Command," Triffid remarked " A house that's tightly sealed doesn't survive the tornado."

"Don't you worry Professor, we don't get twisters at Star Command. That why we put it in space." Buzz told him, pointing outside.

Triffid gave him a look "Umm I meant it's too bad your little scientists aren't receptive to Rihzomian VegaGenetic technology." he said as Buzz quickly raced up to him "Well, veggies are a fine part of a balance diet but when there's ranger work to be done, you give me a trusty wrist laser." Buzz said.

"Yes I'll just get my things and meet you at the ship." Triffid told him.

* * *

Arriving at the ship, Buzz pressed a button on his wrist, opening the hatch which not only lowered the ladder but also dropped a pile of dirt and weeds which landed right on top of Buzz.

Quickly digging his way out, Buzz turned to Triffid "What is all this?" he demanded. "My things," Triffid said "My luggage is nature's bounty."

Buzz gave him a flat look "You over packed." he said.

* * *

Inside the ship it was covered in vines, leaves and what looked like fruit. Booster was impressed "Wow! This is just like being back home on the farm!" he told Triffid before turning to what appeared to be grapes "Ooh fresh and healthy!" he said, picking one off and was about to eat it when "No! Don't eat that!" Triffid warned, slapping it away where it landed next to Mira and the fringe "Get out of there! He told her.

Mira ghosted through the floor just as the grape look-a-like turned into red glowing vines and wrapped around the fringe...leaving nothing but the food behind.

Booster nearly jumped out of his spacesuit "Eeekk! It was fresh but I don't think it was too healthy." he said. Triffid folded his arms "It is called Fireweed." he said as Mira came back through the floor.

"Hmm...how about we keep explosive fruit out of the kitchen?" she asked, glaring at Triffid.

Entering the bridge, Buzz shook off a piece of vine wrapped around his ankle before turning to XR and saw he was sitting in what appeared to be a green chair "XR what is that thing?" he asked.

"A Daisy Boy recliner built in massager through with me it's hard to tell," XR answered "I'm the new east quadrant distributor! Buy today and I'll throw in a pair of succulent snack trays."

Buzz wasn't impressed "You're on duty mister, get that thing off my bridge!" Buzz told him before heading over to his seat. Buzz sat down only to shot back up with a yell of "Ouch!" and looking down, he saw a prickly plant which he blasted with his laser. Buzz rubbed his head "Ugh, it's gonna be a long trip." he said.

"Sure with that attitude." XR muttered.

* * *

Back at Cosmo's, he was telling Sally of his certainty of K5000 "I do not kid you this Sally! With K5000, my kitchen is going to be screaming!" he said.

And as if on cue, the kitchen doors opened and a whole swarm of Sclurf came out, prompting the pair to jump and flee into the kitchen where they were greeted by one heck of a sight.

The whole kitchen had transformed into some sort of warped metallic nightmare and in the centre were Cheetara and Nos, the latter glowing.

"Ahh! All this energy! I feel like a new villain!" the vampire moaned to Cheetara before turning to Cosmo and Sally, a sinister grin on his face "Now to exterminate the pests in our new home." he finished, placing his hand against what appeared to the controls of the morphed kitchen and glowed briefly.

Within seconds, warped versions of kitchen appliances came out of it and headed straight for Sally and Cosmo who both started yelling in horror.

Cheetara laughed wickedly as she listened to their yells of terror.

* * *

Out in space, Star cruiser 42 was having engine trouble "We've got dirt and weed in the crystallic ventilator!" Booster warned "It's overheating!"

Buzz scowled "Powering down." he said but found he had trouble "Ugh! Throttle's jammed! Emergency override Mira!"

"No problem Buzz! Just as soon I prune my panel!" she told him but managed to stop the ship.

Getting off his seat and heading for the bridge's exit, Buzz turn to XR "XR, you're with me." he said. XR smirked "Ooh somebody's about to get a swift kick in the pansy!" he snickered before wheeling out backwards.

Triffid meanwhile was spreading something on the plants when he saw Buzz and XR approaching him "Why have we stopped? Have we reached Rhizome?" he asked. Buzz shook his head "No," he told him, pulling a leave off him "We've stopped to do a little cruiser cleaning." he turned to XR "XR the Dirt Buster." he ordered and the robot ranger quickly pulled it out and handed it to Buzz who in turn handed it to Triffid.

"Some of your luggage has soiled the engines, in fact it's getting into EVERYTHING!" Buzz told him, pointing.

"Oh dear I was just trying to create a more harmoniousness environment in your ship," he said, holding up a bag "Too much Guano Growth perhaps?"

Buzz sniffed the bag's contents before pulling away without commenting on it "Please clean out the engines or we're not going away." he said.

Triffid nodded "As you wish," he said "The reed knows when to bend with the water like the water knows when to-" "Just clean it!" Buzz said through gritted teeth. Triffid looked sheepish "Okie dokie." he said as Buzz walked off "The crumise attachment," XR said, handing Triffid another piece "You'll need it." and followed after Buzz.

Re-entering the bridge, Buzz heard an alarm going off. Mira turned to him "Buzz, we're getting a distress call," she told him "I think it's...Cosmo's."

Buzz walked up, an eyebrow lifted "Cosmic Chilli meltdown again?" he guessed.

"_Star Command!" _came Cosmo's frantic voice before his image appeared on screen, looking panic-sicken _"My affordable and friendly eatery has been taking over by the dark forces of the evil!" _he cried out.

Buzz smirked "Yep, it's the chilli." he remarked but a look of horror appeared on Mira's face "No, look." she said, pointing.

Looking to his right, Cosmo jumped with a yelp as what looked like a mutated toaster appeared on the screen. Cosmo quickly back to Buzz and the others _"Come quick!" _he said as Sally started to push him along _"That's Cosmo's! Where inter-galactic route five means four level, we never close!" _the toaster shot a beam at him _"Except for now!" _he said _"To the delivery shuttle, quick Sally!" _said shuttle was quickly seen taking off in the background before the toaster turned to the screen and blasted it.

Buzz wasted no time, giving orders "Mira, XR we'll take the shuttle," he turned to Booster "Booster you stay here and help the professor get the cruiser running."

* * *

Approaching Cosmo's diner, the trio were greeting by one very strange sight "What in the warped world is that?" Buzz asked, staring at the morphed diner, electric volts leaping off it.

"Possibly Cosmo decided to redecorate," XR said "I'm guessing evil prevention, busy but nice."

Buzz turned to him with a look "I'm guessing that sign over the door tells us all we need to know," he said and looking at said sign, they saw it read... "Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara!" Mira exclaimed "The energy vampire and techno-organic human-dragon cheetah hybrid!"

XR just frowned "Well it doesn't tell me all I need to know like...WHEN DO WE LEAVE?!" he asked in horror.

Suddenly the monitor came to life and the images of Nos and Cheetara appeared on it, both wearing evil grins "Ah, space rangers," Nos crooned "Our favourite customers," suddenly the shuttle was grabbed by a metallic limb "Come on in...for a bite!" he laughed.

The shuttle struggled to break free but it was useless and soon was dragged inside where the trio were quickly surround by... "Liquid metal-" Buzz grunted "Absorbing our space suits!" Mira finished. XR had turned his hands into scissors and was cutting away at the limbs "Hey back off! Whoa! Watch were you put that!" he snapped.

"Activating under-suit evacuate now!" Buzz said, pressing a button and leaped out of his spacesuit while Mira ghosted out off hers and opening the hatch, the trio jumped out just as the shuttle was absorbed.

XR landed between the pair "As long as everyone's in PJs about a slumber party?" he then pulled out a bottle of nail polish "Who wants their toenails painted? Mira?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Mira was far from amused "Yeah say it with me :Boundaries!" she told him.

"Ahh the guests have arrived," a voice said and turning, they saw it was Nos and Cheetara as several liquid metals limbs with the heads shaped like the vampire's minus the monocle, sprang up around the pair.

Nos grinned "Let's eat!" he laughed as the limbs lunged at the trio who quickly smacked them down only for them to spring back up.

This was enough to make XR flee...straight into Nos and Cheetara.

"Hear me little one," the vampire crooned, beckoning as XR quickly back up, his optics glowing red "Nos-4-a2 calls to you."

XR soon started coming towards the pair "My Dark Master," he then stopped and scratched his dome "I thought I deleted that file," he muttered before falling back under the vampire's control "Your obedient servo servant obey-y-ys..."

Kicking away a limb only to have it come back up and leap at her, Mira jumped away and suddenly looked out a window and saw what looked like a giant pumpkin attached a to a vine heading towards them.

Mira turned to Buzz "I think Professor Triffid is sending some kind of help." she told him.

Buzz who had also seen it, was far from impressed "Our lives are at stake and he's sending us a 'Make-My-Day-Boutique!'" he snarled, punching a limb away. But the pumpkin came through the ceiling with the greatest of ease and opened, making the pair realised it was their ticket out of this mess.

Mira suddenly pointed "We're losing XR!" she said and Buzz saw Nos and Cheetara towering over the small robot, Nos releasing his trade-make roar.

A vine suddenly came out of the pumpkin and grabbed XR and pulled him away before Nos could bite him but the vampire wasn't going to let get away that easily.

Grabbing hold of XR's arms, Nos started to pull back, Cheetara rushing in to help him as Buzz grabbed the other end and started pulling as well.

"You cannot resist the power of Nos-4-a2!" the vampire snarled as he and Cheetara pulled. The techno-organic glared at Buzz "Let go Lightyear!" she spat at him but Buzz just pulled harder until suddenly XR's head came off which Mira caught before jumped into the pumpkin, Buzz having fallen in when XR's head came off.

The pumpkin closed it's top and quickly made it's escape with all three of it's passengers...well _almost _all three of them.

"Oh nice job people," XR complained "My head made it on board but my torso didn't make the connecting flight."

Buzz just looked at him "We'll find your better half later, right now we've got bigger Sclurf to fry," he said "We have to quarantine this quadrant or else Nos-4-a2 and his...girlfriend will absorb every ship that passing within range."

* * *

Upon being brought back into the ship, Buzz and the others made their way to the bridge where Booster and Triffid were.

Buzz nodded to Triffid "Nice work Professor, I'll take it from here," he told him before calling Star Command "Star Command this is Buzz Lightyear, I need a space blockage and I need it now!"

* * *

Soon Nos and Cheetara found themselves surround by star cruisers which quickly placed a cycle of booey cannons around them.

Buzz smirked "We've got them boxed in now." he said. Booster looked down at his radar and almost jumped when he what was coming "Uh-oh!" he said "Lookie-loos approaching at 10:00!"

A shuttle bus filled with curious people started taken pictures of the warped diner. Mira couldn't believe her eyes "What do those people think they're doing?" she asked.

"Yeah," XR agreed "Everyone knows a flash doesn't work beyond ten feet."

Buzz quickly contacted the bus "This sector is under Star Command quarantine," he told them "Leave at once or I will have you sighted and towed."

Triffid shook his head "Oh dear, dear," he said "Harsh words will not save the endangered fawn."

Buzz looked at him "Excuse me Professor I work for Star _Command_! Not Star _Suggestion_." he said.

"Your aura is flaring with hostility." Triffid told him.

"GOOD!" Buzz snapped at him "I want it that way!"

Suddenly an image of the galactic President appeared on the screen's monitor "Ranger Lightyear I've just been briefed on the situation at Cosmo's." she said.

Buzz looked stunned "Madame President?!" he yelped.

The president continued "Cosmo was suppose to canter this security council meeting this evening," she said "Now if the ambassador from Rextonfive don't get his deketios, he'll start eating some of the weaker delicates. We could have an inter-galactic war!"

Now Buzz looked worried "I had no idea of the ramifications Your...Feminist." he said.

Madam President looked at him "Now it's my understanding that our technology is useless against this threat." she said. Buzz nodded "Well so far but-" "Perhaps Rhizomian VegaGenetic engineering could be useful" Triffid cut in before holding up a green pod gun "Such as this Rhizomian Pod Launcher it's impervious to an attack by a energy vampire and cheetah hybrid and they make for a healthy between snack," he said before taking out a pod and biting into it "Mmm and they're just ripped.

Buzz resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Thank you Professor but I prefer a pounder over produce." he said holding up a gun. Triffid took it off him and carefully set it aside "It is not until our crutches are discarded that we can truly walk." he said.

"Sorry Lightyear," Madam President said "But I'm going with the Professor on this one...although I have no idea what the man just said."

"With all due respect Madam President, you can't actually expect me to fight fire with...Fireweed?" Buzz asked.

The president just smiled "Heh I don't," she said "That's why I'm puttin' Triffid in charge of the mission." and promptly hanged up.

Buzz and Mira couldn't believe their ears "What?" they said in unison.

"Hey!" XR added.

Triffid looked deeply surprised "I never envisioned myself in such a position," he said "But as we say on Rhizome : Bloom where the sun shines."

Buzz pointed at him "I've got another idea Triffid," he said "Why don't ya stow it where the sun-" "Buzz!" Mira cut in "Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara are making their move!" and from outside, several metallic limbs started reaching for the cannons.

"Activate Booey Cannons!" Buzz ordered.

"Excuse me," Triffid said "Umm I don't mean to throw my weight around but I am in charge here."

Buzz glared at him "Oh...right," he said "What are your orders..uhh."

"Say it Buzz, you can do it." XR said.

"Si-s-siirrr..." Buzz managed to get out.

Mira looked out and saw an unpleasant sight "Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara just took out our cannons!" she said before they started to get blasted at.

"And they're firing them on us!" Buzz said "Man I hate those two," he muttered before turning to Triffid "Awaiting your orders sir." he said.

"We often discover joy in hardship after the hardship part is over," Triffid said.

Another blast shook the ship "I look forward to that moment." he added.

Outside the diner morphed yet again into something even more twister then before and inside it, Nos was typing in commands.

The vampire grinned "To Star Command," he looked at Cheetara "And beyond!" they finished together before bursting into insane laughter.

Team Lightyear and Triffid watched as the floating fortress started moving "Those two are breaking through the blockage!" Mira said "Should I calculate pursuit vector sir?"

"Of course!" Buzz said "We've gotta get-" "Ahem," Triffid spoke up "A chain of command moment please?"

Buzz scowled at him "Sorry force of habit but you have to agree we've gotta go after that thing!" he said, jabbing his thumb behind him.

Triffid nodded "Oh yes I concur," he said "And as soon as we put on our veggie-suits, we'll be on our way."

Buzz stared as Booster set a pink and green shell-like thing in front of him "Veggie-suits? What are these for?" he asked.

Triffid held up a watering can "For our VegaGenetic counter-attack on Nos-4-a2 and his partner." he said before pouring water on the shell and within seconds Buzz found himself wearing a veggie-suit. Triffid did same for Mira and Booster before doing himself.

Mira looked herself over, smiling "Aww nice, brings my eyes out. What do you think?" she asked.

Buzz grimaced "I think it brings up the hair on the nape of my neck," he said as his suit turned brown and rotten "I hate this."

Triffid held up his hands "Please! Plants are more then just photo sensitive, they're sensitive to your feelings too."

"And they like it when you talk to them too," Booster said "I love my leafy friends." and leaves and flowers appeared on his suit.

"I am not going to-" Buzz began to say when Triffid stepped in "I order you to be nice!" he said, taking Buzz back before the professor's expression turned apologetic "Umm please?" he finished.

"Yes sir, it's a wonderful suit, sir." Buzz said and his suit turned back to green and healthy.

"Here are your misters," Triffid said, handing them spray bottles "To keep your leaves supple."

Buzz just threw his away.

XR stared at them "Hey wait about me? I'd like to play a bigger part in this mission then hood ornament!" he snapped.

"How would you like to be the lookout on the new ship?" Triffid asked.

"New ship?" XR repeated.

"New ship?!" Buzz also repeated.

* * *

"The Rhizomain solar clipper," Triffid introduced "Grew from a touter. All aboard for the main voyage."

Buzz approached the ship and was about to get in when... "Ice berg lettuce dead ahead!" and looking up , saw XR in what looked like a veggie crows nest. The robot ranger laughed "I'm sorry Professor but a little lookout humour doesn't hurt." he said.

Once aboard Triffid smiled "And now to infinity and-" "Hey!" Buzz cut in, looking annoyed "You can take my job but you can't take my line." he told him.

"Okie dokie." Triffid simply said and they took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Nos and Cheetara were looking out towards space but the lack of oxygen didn't bother Cheetara at all. Her technological half enabled her to survive the vacuum of space without a suit, one of the many perks of her techno-organic form.

Nos had a huge smirk on his face "Once we've absorbed Star Command," he said to Cheetara "This vessel will be the ultimate power in the universe and you and I shall rule it side by side." he purred.

Cheetara grinned "Fine by me,"she said before looking up with a stun look on her face. Nos followed her gaze "Hello," he uttered "What's this?"

Cheetara took a closer look and scowled "Buzz Lightyear...on a bed of greens," she muttered "Never thought I'd see the day."

Nos turned to her, grinning "Well time to toss the salad...overboard!" he laughed, heading back inside, Cheetara right behind him.

"I like the way you think." she told him, earning a smirk from the vampire.

* * *

Coming to a stop, the ship's hatch opened and vines dropped down in front of Buzz and the others "Prepare to board enemy vessel!" Triffid warned. They quickly swung down onto the vessel and made their way to a large steel door. Buzz pounded fists against it "We've gotta get through this door! Heavy gad titanium, I'll need four thermal plasma chargers to blow it open...but I left them in my other suit!" he said.

"An old method isn't the only way to deal with a new situation." Triffid told him "Ready...aim...Fireweed!" and threw the pod at the door.

Within seconds, the Fireweed had covered the door and blown it opened.

* * *

In the control room, Cheetara was watching the monitor and frowned when she saw Buzz and his team coming through the blown open door. The techno-organic turned her head "Ah...Nos," she called "You might wanna come and take a look at this."

The energy vampire swooped down next to her "What is it?" he asked and Cheetara simply pointed at the screen.

Nos frowned when he saw Buzz and the others "Hmm, our personal villain space is being invaded," he said "And four against two." he turned to Cheetara. The techno-organic tilted her head before smirking "That hardly seems fair." she simpered.

Nos smirked and gently trailed a talon along her jawline "Well," he purred "I've just even the odds a little." and flew over to the controls and pressed a talon on it, sending mental commands.

Cheetara grinned and turned back to the screen; she didn't want to miss a moment of what was going to happen next.

* * *

Walking farther into the pair's lair, none of them noticed a blob of liquid metal turn into a giant twisted version of XR's body which slowly came up behind them when Booster turned his head and saw. Gasping he pointed "What's Nos-4-a2 and his girlfriend done to XR?" he asked just as a giant trio of sharp blades come out of the headless form.

"What's XR about to do to us?" Mira asked.

"Use your Thorn Cutlers'!" Triffid told them, pulling out a throned sword. Booster and Mira followed suit and charged. Buzz pulled his out but it was small and quickly went limp.

Buzz threw the deflated blade to the ground "Aww craters!" he snapped "This good for nothin-" but he quickly stopped when his suit turned brown and stopped flowing oxygen "Can't breath!" he gasped, falling to the ground.

Triffid saw this and rushed over "You're going into total vega-arrest!" he said as Buzz gasped.

In the control room, Cheetara laughed at the misfortune Lightyear had gotten himself into.

Pulling out a pair of water sprays, Triffid aimed them at Buzz "Clear!" he said , spraying him but the suit remained brown "No response! I'll have to do transplant." Triffid said.

Meanwhile Mira and Booster had cut off XR's blades only for him to turn his hands into spiked maces and swing them at the pair who leapt aside.

Pealing a piece of his veggie-suit, Triffid placed over Buzz's and sprayed again as Mira and Booster used their Pod Launchers and reduced XR to a blob. Back at Buzz, within moments of being sprayed , his suit green again and he gasped in relive.

Triffid also looked relieved "Ah I think you're going to pull though my friend." he said. Buzz nodded "Thanks Professor," he said "Now we've gotta stop those two before they cause any more damage."

"I agree," Triffid said "Booster take Buzz and lead the assault." Buzz quickly stood up with a stunned look on his face "Booster? But I outrank him." he said.

"Yes but he outgrows you," Triffid told him "He has mastered the VegaGenetic way. May the force of nature be with you."

Buzz and Booster left but soon after they did, XR reformed in front of Triffid and Mira.

* * *

Kicking the control room door open, Booster shot a pod at the pair. Nos pushed Cheetara out of the way just as the pod hit him, trapping him in vines. Cheetara looked around in horror "Nos!" she called out but the vampire wasn't down yet.

Nos grinned at Booster "Good try bovver boy!" he jeered, sinking his talons into the controls "But not good enough!" suddenly a giant meat cleaving appliance appeared and chased after the two rangers, quickly catching Booster.

"Ugh! Buzz, help!" he called out.

Sinking her claws into the vines, Cheetara helped Nos get out of his green prison before he slammed Buzz into a wall and then onto the ground.

The vampire hovered over him, grinning as was Cheetara _End of the line, Lightyear! _She thought with malice as Nos extended his fangs "Prepare to be feasted on by Nos-4-a2!" he said before sinking his fangs in.

But within seconds of doing so, a look of stunned disgust appeared on his face and Cheetara's expression changed from pleased to concern "Nos?" she asked.

Abruptly the vampire moved away from Lightyear, looking like he was going to be sick "Eck! Peh!" he exclaimed, spitting "Oh! Eww! I hate veggies!"

Cheetara blinked and then slapped her forehead, groaning, she had forgotten what those suits were made of.

"I would expect," a voice started to say and Nos turned around and saw Buzz back on his feet, his fist raised "a villain to say something like that." he finished before punching Nos and sending him spinning across the floor like a tarzo top before he came to a stop and fell hard on his face, groaning.

Cheetara was at his side in seconds "Nos!" she uttered, looking down at the groaning vampire before she turned her head and glared at Buzz "You'll pay for that!" she snarled, baring her teeth as Nos pushed himself up.

"My powers have no...powers! That suit!" he told Cheetara.

Buzz smirked "Really? Maybe these veggie-suits aren't so bad." he remarked and flowers appeared "That's right, bloom for me babies."

But the pair weren't going down without a fight. Nos ignited his wings and flew back and started to glow "Prepare to face the full power of Nos-4-a2!" he laughed.

Buzz just smiled "Well prepare to face my-" he lifted his wrist and flowers appeared "a flower power." he grinned sheepishly.

Cheetara just nodded, an eyebrow lifted, her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a crooked grin "Uh-hu." she said before extending her claws and rushed at Buzz who just managed to get out the way before she could cut him open.

A yell made Buzz remember Booster who was still caught. Cheetara remembered this as well and straighten up, placing a hand on her hip and smirked at Buzz "So what are you gonna to do Lightyear? Fight Nos and I or save your dear friend?" she asked.

Glaring at her, Buzz turned and headed for Booster, earning a laugh from Cheetara "You can so predictable, Lightyear, you really can be." she told him.

Buzz pretended he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Back at Triffid and Mira, they were still fighting XR when he pulled out a giant buzz-saw and swung it at them. Triffid moved as Mira opened fire on the saw.

The professor got behind XR and upon seeing a liquid tube attached to him, karate chopped it and moved away as XR's body changed back to it's original form before the pair were attached by more metallic limbs.

* * *

In the control room, Buzz was trying to free Booster as Nos and Cheetara laughed at him "Face it Lightyear!" Nos taunted "Your plant pets are no match for Cheetara and I!" and shot an energy blast at him only for Buzz to leap several feet up in the air.

Cheetara lifted her head to stare and saw Lightyear's suit had sprouted wings. Buzz smirked "Two can play at this game." he said, grabbing a pod and threw at Nos, trapping him again in vines and this time sending him to the ground.

Luckily he landed next to Cheetara who immediately started to cut the vines.

Knowing he had only seconds, Buzz flew next to Booster and placed a stark limb in the appliance which quickly grew and forced its mouth open "Come on Booster!" Buzz said, grabbing his partner and pulling him out as the appliance tried to close it's mouth.

Booster breathed sighs of relieve "Thanks Buzz!" he said. Buzz smiled "Permission to finish off the antagonists sir!" he requested, saluting.

Booster saluting him "Oh yeah, you go Buzz!" he said.

Taking out a pair of Fireweed pods, Buzz threw them into the meat cleaving appliance's mouth and seconds later, red vines covered it and destroyed it and because it was attached to the control panel, it was destroyed as well.

Nos and Cheetara screamed in horror as their vessel started to revert back to the diner it had been.

The metallic limbs slid off the the walls and ceiling, leaving the appliances behind and retracted by into the K5000 which shrink and dissolved into a puddle of liquid.

Immediately the pair saw this as their cue to leave but Buzz had other ideas _Not this time! _He thought as he and Booster lifted their arms and shot out vines with red lights after the pair who had fled through the exit door.

Seconds later, the pair were pulled back in, both tied up together. Needless to say they weren't happy.

"Curse you Lightyear!" they snarled in unison.

* * *

Leaving Cosmo's which was now back to normal, Buzz and Triffid looked into the cell with Nos and Cheetara. The vampire locked up in his coffin with the same vines used to catch the pair and Cheetara sitting on the end of the cell's seat, her hands in special cuffs to keep her from using her claws and a steel muzzle clamped firmly over her mouth.

The techno-organic was steaming and she wasn't the only one.

"Let me out!" Nos yelled from within his coffin, roaring and coursing the coffin to fall onto the floor as Cheetara watched "I am one of the most respected villains in the universe!" he cried out.

Cheetara just shook her head and leaned back against the wall.

Buzz and Triffid just smiled at the pair before Buzz lifted his wrist up "Mira, set course for Star Command." he said as Triffid turn to him "Aren't you taking me back to Rhizome?" he asked.

"Professor I want you to give that lecture again and ever if the LGMs don't listen, I will," Buzz said "That plant technology is good stuff."

"Why thank you Buzz," Triffid said as they started to walk away "You know everyone has a different way of arriving at the same destination. There is not just one path indeed there are many paths and not everyone is fit to travel the same path. By limiting ourselves to a certain path we may actually lead ourselves astray,"

A pause then... "On second thought next stop Rhizome." Buzz said and the ship turned around.

* * *

Two weeks later

Cheetara snarled as she held onto Nos' back as they flew away from PC-7. The techno-organic turned her head back to the prison planet and scowled; Nos hadn't been joking, it truly _was _a dreadful place. She was only glad that they had been placed in a cell together and soon after, Cheetara revealed another one of her abilities to Nos.

By placing a claw (which Nos had eventually found out were made of steel) Cheetara could send a frequency to make the force-field which kept them trapped in their cell to slowly weakening until Nos could punch it, making it shatter. The pair then had quickly made their escape before anyone could stop them.

"Umm...Cheetara?" came the vampire's voice coursing her to snap back to him "Would you mind loosing your a grip a little? I can feel your claws digging through my armour and into my metallic skin underneath." he told her and looking down, Cheetara saw he was right. The techno-organic quickly retracted her claws "Sorry," she mumbled "So...where are we gonna go?" she asked.

Nos turned his head "I'm not sure," he said "Do you have any suggestions?"

Cheetara thought for a moment before smiling "How 'bout Tradeworld?" she asked "Tradeworld?" the vampire asked.

The techno-organic nodded "It's a planet that's just one big ball of energy," she told him and smirked "You'll love it."

Nos smirked "I'll hold you to that," he said "Which way?"

Cheetara pointed "Straight ahead," she said "Don't worry; you can't miss it."

Nos laughed and headed in the direction Cheetara had pointed with her still holding on tightly.

* * *

The Slayer

In Star Command, Buzz was looking out from a door opening, holding a pair of binoculars and talking to XR who was up in the air vents "Team Leader to Beta Squared are you in position?" Buzz asked.

"Roger Team Leader," XR said 'We're in position, we're goin' in!"

"He's not gonna get away this time!" Buzz said "Remember rangers stick to the plan; be persistence and keep focus on the goal." before looking through the binoculars again "Ready...ready...target is almost vulnerable; on my mark..." a pause then "Go! Go! Go!"

Opening the doors Commander Nebula found himself surrounded by a group of space juniors who quickly started waving boxes of cookies at him, all of them asking if he wanted to buy any.

Nebula quickly found himself on the ground "What the-? Who let these space scamps in here?" he asked as XR came down the air vent as the kids if he wanted any cookies.

"Ah, let me think about that for a minute...NOOO!" He yelled, kicking them off and making XR jump.

Buzz opened the door as the kids walked over, looking dejected "He won't buy any cookies." one told him. Buzz frowned "Hmm, I was sure hittin' him after dinner would work." he said.

"Yeah," XR said "Operation: Dessert Storm never fails!"

Nebula snorted "Ha! I eat my desserts first," he said "That's how I maintain my girlish figure. Let this be a lesson to you junior space rangers; always know your costumer."

"But it was a good effect." Buzz told them "Group dismissed."

The kids saluted him and left "Alright, junior rangers, go out there and make me proud." Buzz said. XR called after "Oh! Push the macaroons! We've got overstock!"

He and Buzz then approached Nebula who had a grave look on his face "Buzz, we've got a situation," he said "Several days ago, that energy vampire Nos-4-a2 and techno-organic human-dragon cheetah hybrid Cheetara both escaped from prison planet PC-7"

XR smiled "Escaped huh? Well there's only one ranger for this job." he laughed before slumping.

Nebula nodded "Yeah," he said "Buzz, while we don't know where Cheetara got to, we do have a solid lead on that vampire's whereabouts: Tradeworld."

"Blast!" Buzz growled "An energy vampire buffet!"

* * *

Heading towards 42, Buzz started to call in the rest of the team "Booster! Mira, come i-" "Buzz! Buzz" XR cut in "It's me XR! The brave little ranger who powered down Nos-4-a2 with a flick of my fingers." he turned and promptly powered down a maintenance drone who gave yell of surprise before powering down.

XR pulled his arms and blew the smoke of his fingers like one would with a gun "We don't need Booster and Mira," he told Buzz "I'll break his circuits and have us back in time for tonight's poker game."

"Gambling at Star Command?" Buzz questioned.

XR realised he had said too much "Uhh yeah." he said "But not for long! Tonight I'm gonna bust this thing-what's it called? Poker? Bust it wide open!"

* * *

Taking off for Tradeworld, XR continued talking about the gambling "Don't you worry, I'll clean up this thing!" he said "If there's one I can't stand it's gambling! I'll lay ya seven to one arms that there is no more poker after tonight, huh?"

Suddenly poker chips fell right out off him.

"Pick up the poker chips XR." Buzz said, not even turning around.

* * *

At Tradeworld, in alley, two homeless' were scavenging through trash while a little farther on, a pair of hobos were pounding a vendbot "Come on, machine! Give, give!" a purple skinned one said "I'm thirsty!"

"Beat it ya freeloaders!" the vendbot said, zapping them "No coin drop, no soda pop, ha!"

The purple skinned hobo glared down at his friend "Aw ya dope! Ya said vendbots were easy!" he snapped.

Walking down the alley and away from the pair, the vendbot grumbled "Oh man, the wife was right! I should have been a ATM! Well lighted, good locations, bank holidays!"

Suddenly a chilling screech rang out and Nos-4-a2 landed in front of the vendbot "I thirst for juice!" he said. The vendbot wasn't fazed "Beat ya freeloaders!" he snapped.

Nos just smirked "Right you are." he said before hissing, showing his fangs.

The vendbot started shaking "Hey, regular or diet?" he asked before firing cans at the vampire who snarled before approaching the vendbot again "I've got a shockwave defence system, ya freak!" the vendbot said before shooting out a wave of voltage...right into Nos' mouth.

The vampire swallowed it whole "Hmm lovely," he said, licking his lips "Thanks for the sample."

It was then the vendbot did the one thing anybot would do when face to face with an energy vampire: run away screaming.

Nos chased after him and quickly caught him before sinking his fangs in. The vendbot moaned in pain as his energy was sucked out off him.

But as Nos continued to feed, he heard the sound of something powering up and turning around, he saw someone holding a plaoozka. They quickly opened fire but the vampire got out of the way just in time.

They blasted at him again, missing but blasted a wall open where someone was having a bath.

They blasted once more at him but it was another miss though they did blown a chuck out of a walkway bridge.

Nos looked down at them and scowled "You again!" he snarled "Well street punk, I just got a bright idea." and doing a back-flip, Nos landed on a glowing billboard and leaped off and shot an energy blast at them, knocking them down.

But they quickly got back up and fired once more, just missing the vampire but blowing out another wall where a trio of people were counting stacks of money.

Decided he had enough, Nos flew away, screeching.

His attacker lowered their weapon and it was show to be a young teenage girl with blue swept hair and dark coloured skin. She glared up at the vampire.

"You can fly," She spat "But you can't hide!"

* * *

Arriving at the scene of the attack, Buzz approached the vendbot who was about to be taken away in a ambulance, his wife standing next to XR "Who did this?" Buzz questioned "Big eye," the vendbot moaned "Big fangs...it was horrible."

His wife was distressed "He's such a good bot!" she cried "Why would anyone want to hurt him? Always giving free drinks to the neighbourhood kids!"

"They don't make them like that anymore." XR told her sadly.

"So reliable! Five years without his service call! And now this!" she cried "Who could do such a thing?!"

XR already knew the answer to that "Nos-4-a2." he growled darkly.

The vendbot was soon taking away and Buzz walked over to one of the blown out walls, frowning "Odd, a vendbot couldn't have put up this much resistive," he said "And there's nothing here that indicates Cheetara was present at the time of the attack."

Seeing a hole in the ground, XR placed his scanner in it "I'm detecting plazooka residue and also residue from-" a look of disgust appeared on his face and he quickly retracted his scanner "Ok!" he exclaimed "Shouldn't use this thing in a alley."

Buzz tapped his chin "Plazooka residue," he said "That sort of weaponry isn't standard issue for a soda mechine or the energy vampire. Looks like we've got ourselves another player."

* * *

Flying through Tradeworld's roads on their Star Command hoverbikes, Buzz turned to XR "You're sure you're looking for the right energy frequency?" he asked. XR nodded "Please I know Nos-4-a2's current like I know the back of my own hand." XR said, waving his hand only for it to fly off.

XR looked down at his handless limb "Well the back of that hand," he said before pulling another out of his compartment and screwing it on "I'm not sure if this ones a right or a left."

The pair continued their search, never realising they had just passed right underneath an upside down energy vampire.

Nos grinned when he saw XR "Hmm little one, we meet again," he laughed, igniting his wings and taking off after them "Lovely."

XR looked down at his scanner "I'm picking up a lot of signatures but not Nos-4-a2's." he told Buzz.

"This planet is one big ball of energy," Buzz said "Pickin' out one source is gonna be tough XR."

Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound and turned "XR?" he asked only to found his seat empty.

Buzz turned his head "I think I've got a very strong lead on him!" XR called as Nos carried him away.

Buzz quickly turned around and followed.

Flying over to the top of a building, Nos dropped XR and grinned "We must stop meeting like this," he said, tapping the top of XR's dome "People will talk...over your demise!" he laughed.

But XR wasn't fazed...yet "Actually a evil gloating moment, while always good fun, is really out of place here because it's time for your demise!" he said, showing Nos the power drainers on his fingers that he had used on the vampire last time "Remember these?" XR asked before yelling and placing them on the vampire.

But nothing happened.

_Now_ XR started to worry "Ah ok." he said, sweating.

Nos laughed as XR was hit with an energy backlash, spending him skidding across the floor "I've had a randometer installed into my power grid," he said "The effect is positively wicked, isn't it?" he laughed and started to approach XR.

The robot ranger sat up "You know, you were right; this is the perfect time for an evil gloating moment," he told the closing in vampire "Take all the time you need, eating me can wait."

Expanding his talons, Nos was about to attack XR when..."Eat this Nos-4-a2!" Buzz snarled, shooting the vampire in the chest, knocking him off the building top. XR quickly activated his jetpack and took off.

Spinning down a few times, Nos ignited his wings and took off after him, Buzz right on his floating tail.

Chasing after XR though the traffic, the two bots zoomed passed an old lady, sending her spinning around twice.

Buzz gasped when he saw her and quickly put on the brakes. The old lady was relieved "Oh thank you for stopping, young man," she said. Buzz smiled "Well you do have the right of way ma'am," he said "If you just utilise it a bit make quickly."

"Sonny at my age, you've gotta be careful of those G-forces." the old lady said, driving off.

Buzz quickly took in the opposite direction but couldn't see either of the two bots "Craters! Lost them!" he snapped.

* * *

Going as fast as his jetpack would go, XR looked behind him and saw Nos was closing in and fast.

Turning back, XR yelled as he headed straight for on-going traffic. Frantic he flew up only to have his jetpack knocked off by walkway and started falling, hitting a car in the process "Oh! That was fender!" he said, grabbing hold of a ledge, coursing his arm to stretch before he was pulled up like a bungee-cord.

"Whoa!" he yelled before he felt a hand grab him. Relieve filled XR but that wouldn't have been the case if he had looked at the arm and saw it was covered in caramel coloured fur highlighted with chocolate browns spots and had four silver coloured claws on it.

The arm's owner set him down.

XR looked up "Oh thanks pal, you know I- Ahh!" he yelled when he saw who it was "Ch-Ch-Cheetara!" he strutted in horror.

It was indeed the techno-organic, the glowing billboard behind her highlighting her form and a wicked smile on her face.

Cheetara grinned "It's been awhile, hasn't it? Little one." she purred, stroking XR's dome with a claw, leaving a faint scratch behind. She then looked him over and smirked "You tried to power down Nos, didn't you?" she asked before laughing "Yeah that randometer packs a punch, huh?"

XR stared at her "How do you know about it?" he asked.

Cheetara grinned and leaned in towards him "Because I was the one who installed it for Nos, that's how." she said.

XR moved back as Cheetara straighten up "Now where did my other half get too?" she asked, looking around.

"Right here," a voice said and Nos dropped down next to Cheetara. Turning to her, he smiled "Thank you for catching the little one for me." he said. Cheetara nodded "Anything for you." she told him and watched as the vampire turned to XR who now looked beyond terrified.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Nos asked before placing a hand on XR's dome "Oh yes, I was having my revenge on you for putting me in that dreadful prison." he finished.

XR grinned nervelessly "They put you in the dreadful prison?" he asked "Wait! No, I clearly specified that they put you in the really nice prison."

But Nos had heard enough and pinning XR down, bite into him. XR grimaced and said "Ok you're on my leg." then suddenly yelled as something shot Nos straight into the billboard.

Cheetara shrieked as she was knocked to the ground before looking around and saw it was the same girl who had been after Nos.

The girl lowered her plazooka "Hope you enjoyed your last meal." she spat at the vampire.

But Nos reappeared, licking his lips. Turning to Cheetara and igniting his wings, he quickly picked her up bridal style and fled.

The girl took another shot but missed.

Racing over to the edge, she saw the pair disappear into a large drainage pipe before a beeping drew her back to XR.

Opening him up, she saw his power cell was almost empty "Oh no! He's flat-lining!" she said.

* * *

After some searching, Buzz managed to find XR not with the energy vampire but with a human who appeared to be looting the robot ranger.

Landing his bike, Buzz got off and approached them "Step away from that robot," he said "Looting is a crime."

The girl scowled "I'm not looting!" she snapped "I'm looking for his reboot switch! Whatever happen to putting the buttons on the front?!"

Buzz looked over and saw a plazooka "A plazooka," he said "So you're the one who took on Nos-4-a2."

"Somebody has too," she told him. "You leave law enforcement to the pros, little lady." Buzz told her. She pointed at XR "This bot needs a recharge before his memory files lost!" she told him before picking up her plazooka "I've got a charger back at my place."

Grabbing XR, Buzz got on his bike and took off. He turned to the girl "Which way?" "To the bad side of town." she said. Buzz scowled "Can you be more specific?" he asked.

The girl rolled her eyes "Turn left." she said and Buzz did just that.

* * *

Arriving at her place which turned out to be a make-shift mattress and various belongs on the roof of the 'Seedy Hotel'. The girl opened her arms "Welcome to the penthouse." she said.

Buzz frowned "Sarcasm...and in one so young." he said. The girl pointed "Let's get to work." and Buzz setted XR down on the mattress.

"You said you had a charger unit." he said to her. She was reaching down a vent "Duh! I don't keep it out in the open!" she told him "Do you know how many uni-bucks this thing would get on the black market?"

"A child shouldn't know what black market means." Buzz said, shaking his head.

The girl stared at him "Are you for real?" she asked, charging the device up "This is Tradeworld." and slammed the chargers onto XR.

The robot ranger was up in seconds "Whoa! Stop the juice!" he yelled before looking around "Buzz where are we? Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"Savy. Savy SL2." She told him, smiling.

"Kill your last name." Buzz said.

Savy scowled at him "Not if your parents are robots." she said as XR looked at picture of pair of robots "So you're android," he said before wheeling over to her "Man nice exo-skin, that synthetic acne looks-" "Ow I'm not an android, I'm adopted." Savy told him as Buzz nodded in understanding.

"You remind of my father," Savy told XR "You have his eyes. CP22 series?" she then scowled "But I'm an orphan again thanks to that energy vampire!" she growled "Not sure about that cat lady though, never seen her until tonight. Who is she?"

Buzz frowned; he knew who Savy meant by 'cat lady' and told her "Her name's Cheetara. She's Nos-4-a2's...girlfriend."

Savy stared at him "Girlfriend?" she repeated.

"We think." XR piped up.

He then turned and saw a strange stake-like device which emitted sparks "Hey what's this?" he asked, coming near it but soon he felt his energy being drained "Feeling weak...energy draining...I see a star ship acoming...it's acoming for me." he groaned.

Savy grabbed him and pulled him away "Get away from that!" she warned "It's a power absorption field. I made it to use on that energy vampire but it doesn't seem to have any effect on him."

XR shook his head "Ugh, tell me about it! Lousy randometer thing his damn girlfriend installed," he complained "Why didn't I see it coming?"

Buzz walked over "Maybe because you had never heard of it before?" he asked.

XR grimaced "Possibly." he admitted "A randometer! Duh!" Savy exclaimed before picking up her device "So I just have to plug this directly into his randometer to finish him off! It that's what it takes!"

"If you can get pass his girlfriend first." XR told her.

"What's your plan?" Buzz asked her, ignoring XR's comment.

"Found him, slay him." she answered.

"An attack without a plan is a plan for failure." Buzz told her. Savy looked at him "Well here's one for you: sitting around talking doesn't stop the bot killer! Let's roll." she said.

"Good idea! You two go ahead and have fun," XR said "I'll stay here, recuperate, do some lighthouse keeping."

"XR don't you hunger for a rematch?" Buzz asked as Savy walked over to robot ranger "Come on, the family that slays together stays together." she told him.

XR nodded "You're right! This space ranger will not be afraid! Nos-4-a2 _and _Cheetara are going down! To victory!" he cried...only to have his hand fly off once more and hit somebody.

XR turned to the pair "Got any duct tape?" he asked them.

* * *

Arriving at the drainage pain entrance where Savy had seen the vampire and techno-organic flee into, Buzz lifted a type of liquid off the ground "Hmm servo fluid," he said "It's wounded. Looks like you almost nailed him Savy." he told her "We follow this trail you might get to finish the job."

Savy scowled at him "Just stay out of my way." she told him before going in. Buzz and XR looked at each other before the latter followed after her and Buzz went in last...before sticking his head back out and pressing the lock button on his keys to his bike.

Walking deeper into the tunnel, XR turned on his optics lights and they saw servo fluid and robot parts "I've picked up the trail." he said.

Looking around, they saw several robots carcasses, many of them wearing frozen expressions of horror on their faces. Savy growled "That monster, he's been here."

"It's a robot graveyard!" Buzz said, looking around and noticed some of the dead bots had claw marks, making him realise Cheetara had been helping Nos with his hunts.

Savy also saw the claw marks and scowled "And so has his wretched girlfriend." she spat.

XR swallowed "Yep, we're getting' close," he said "More clues then I need here people."

Suddenly he heard a rattling and looked around until he realised it was his knees. Buzz leaned towards "XR would you like a moment of silence to honour your fellow robots?" he asked.

"Umm yeah," XR said "That would be appropriate, huh?"

A pause then "Ok, moment's over! Let's get out of here!" XR said, zooming off.

Buzz and Savy followed, watching where they stepped.

Going farther in, the trio saw an exit.

XR quickly stopped before he fell and looked around "Well is this motec doesn't scream 'evil lair' then I don't know what does." he said.

Slime dripped of the walls, robotic limbs hanged from the ceiling, dead bots littered the floor and in the centre was the vampire's coffin.

But there was no sigh of the vampire or his partner.

Looking around, Savy leaped onto the ground and pulled out her stake as Buzz and XR flew down to the ground "It looks like Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara have been busy building...err whatever that is." Buzz said, looking at what seemed to be rockets on the side of the coffin.

XR picked up something "He's been busy replacing his servo pump too," he groaned "No doubt with help from Cheetara."

Savy was back at the entrance "Which means he's out there feeding on more helpless robots! With help from Miss Cheetara again!" she spat, turning to leave.

Buzz turned to her "Savy, wait! You don't even know where to look for them." he told her. Savy turned around "I know it's a waste of time to stay down here!" she spat, leaving.

Buzz sighed "She's got a lot of growing up to do." he said.

Suddenly he and XR heard a weak voice call out to them "Hey, over here." and turning they saw it was a newspaper bot. The pair quickly approached him "Energy vampire and techno-organic hybrid," he groaned "You must stop them."

"Yes, yes we're working on that." XR told him. "Metro page uhh.." the bot groaned before running out of energy but not before newspapers came out of him. Buzz took one and started to read.

XR looked at the front page and grinned "Hey, the 'Miss Tradeworld' finals are today!" he said "We're going right?"

"That's it!" Buzz said "'New Crystallic Fusion Reactor to go online today.'"

* * *

The Crystallic Fusion Reactor towered over surrounding buildings. Jolts of energy surged down it's main lines, charging the air around. Buzz and XR stood at the base of it.

XR turned to Buzz "You sure he's not gonna be at the Miss Tradeworld finals?" he asked.

"He'll go for the main reactor," Buzz said "And when he does, I'm gonna reverse the flux of the gravimetric particle inverter and suck all the power out of 'im!"

"My plan was to hit him while he's distracted by the swimsuit competition!" XR said before grinning brightly and wagging his eyebrows "Tell him he's a judge."

Suddenly they heard something moving over the pipes and a split second later a figure landed in front of the main reactor.

The pair quickly realised it was Cheetara. The techno-organic looked around, sniffing the air then shrugging her shoulders, turned her head, placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

A second later a chilling scream rang out and Buzz looked up "He's here." he muttered, now knowing Cheetara had been acting as a lookout.

Nos circled the Crystallic Fusion Reactor once before swooping down and landing on it, his claws clicking as he crawled down its side towards Cheetara. He pushed himself off it and landed next to Cheetara who pointed towards the main reactor, smirking. Nos turned and folding his wings back in, approached the reactor, arms lifted high.

Buzz tighten his grip on the particle inverter, gritting his teeth in concentration while XR stayed close to him, shaking uncontrollably.

Upon reaching the main reactor Nos grabbed the panel and (after making sure Cheetara wasn't standing in the way) tore it clean off and threw it aside before raising his hands in delight at the juicy energy morsel before him.

But his plan was cut short – so, in fact, was Buzz's, as Savy leapt out from behind a set of pipes.

Buzz and XR gasped as Nos and Cheetara turned around and scowled as Savy landed in front of them. Cheetara was not impressed _That little brat! I'll teach her to mess with us!_ She thought, moving in only for Nos to grab her and pull her back "Allow me." he said and approached Savy.

"No, Savy!" Buzz shouted as he saw the teen approach the vampire.

If she heard him, she ignored him. Holding up her power absorption device, Nos was engulfed in it's energy field. The vampire screeched as he stumbled backwards, pushing out against it's field while Cheetara watched helplessly, knowing if she got too close she too would fall under it's effects.

Buzz smirked and made to advance when he saw the vampire's randometer kicking in. It shot Savy's attack back at her with such force, she was knocked to the ground, sliding a few feet away. She looked up in as Nos swooped over her.

Buzz charged forward.

"I'll cover your back!" XR called after him "So far it's safe, no one attacking from back here, yell if you need me, all clear!" he rambled but Buzz didn't seem to notice.

"I can make a coffee run," he pointed out lamely to no one.

Buzz quickly tackled the vampire into the pipes coursing them to bust and cover the area with blue smoke.

Savy got to her feet and moved in to help only to feel her wrist being grabbed and at the same time, felt her device being knocked out of her hand. Looking around , she saw it was Cheetara and boy did she look mad. Glaring down at Savy, Cheetara growled "You little brat! I've had it up to here (she placed a hand over the top of her head) with you trying to off-line Nos!" the techno-organic then sneered "But no more." she growled, lifting her arm up, her claws extended to their fullest.

Back in the smoke, Buzz looked around when he saw Cheetara holding Savy and was about to land a death blow on her when...

"Hunger."

Buzz heard the voice before he saw the vampire's glowing eyes but by then it was too late.

Nos quickly seized him and soared out of the smoke, knocking down Savy and Cheetara in the process. Savy quickly moved away from the techno-organic before she could grab her again.

Nos rose steadily with Buzz struggling to get out of his grip.

But it was no use "Must feed..." the vampire growled before sinking his fangs into Buzz's suit and started draining.

Savy pushed herself up, her eyes widening in shock.

XR shook madly then suddenly yelled in surprise as something grabbed him and looking up, saw it was Cheetara, a cruel smile on her snorted face "Hello again." she purred.

XR blinked in shock; he hadn't seen or heard the techno-organic move and now he was trapped in her grasp. A groan made him look behind her and he watched as Nos continued to feed off Buzz's suit.

"Suit...losing...power!" Buzz gasped as jolts of energy coursed through his suit and up into the vampire's fangs.

"Mmmm, yes..." Nos pulled away with a satisfied smirk "Yes!" he laughed before tossing Buzz aside who's suit was now jerking uncontrollably and flew over him and Savy and headed straight for Cheetara and XR.

XR gasped; he tried to escape but Cheetara just tighten her grip. Swooping down, Nos picked Cheetara up bridal style and flew off with both her and XR, his laugh ringing through the night.

Buzz and Savy just stared in horror.

* * *

After getting out of his space suit, Buzz fumed "That's just great!" he snapped, looking at his twitching space suit "Now that Nos-4-a2 has bitten my suit, he can control it and we have no time to waste since XR is on the menu again!" getting into Savy's face about it.

Savy glared at him "Are you saying it's my fault?" she asked, angrily "Well little lady if you hadn't rushed in without thinkin' I'd be bookin' both Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara right now!" he told her.

Savy frowned "Sorry, I'm just tryin' to help." she said "Well you can learn a few things in the junior space rangers like...patience and uhh...planing." Buzz said.

"Ok Mister Planing," Savy asked "What do we do next?"

Buzz placed a hand and frowned "Hmm...well maybe I can bypass the circuits he bite into and recharge my suit somehow." he said.

Savy looked over "What suit?" she asked, pointing.

Buzz turned around and saw his suit had disappeared. Savy smirked at him "You could learn a thing or two about watching your back." she told him as he walked over to his bike.

Buzz suddenly stopped "Oh! The keys! They're in my suit! With my wallet, my badge and my paycheck! I've gotta get direct deposited." he groaned.

"I'll hot wire it." Savy said walking past him.

Buzz stared at her "How does a kid your age know how to hot wire a vehicle? That is not something you'd learn at the junior rangers, little lady." he told her.

"Yeah, I'd learn useful things like...how to sell cookies." Savy said, placing two wires together, turning the bike on.

Quickly getting on, the pair took off when Buzz realised something "Craters! Without my space suit I'm weaponless!" he said "Stop by my place I'll loan you my plazooka." Savy told him.

"That is not legal firearm in this sector." Buzz told her "What choice do you have?" Savy asked.

"Breaking the law is never a choice." Buzz answered.

Savy gave him a look "This is Tradeworld!" she said "You're such a tourist."

* * *

Flying down the drainage pipe which now glowed red thanks to Nos' wings, XR shivered; he had tried several times to escape but Cheetara just kept tighten her grip to the point were her steel claws started to break though his armour, forcing XR to stop making any more escape attempts.

XR looked at the pair "Nice flight, when does the beverage service start?" he laughed weakly "I get a last meal, don't I?" he asked.

Nos leaned down towards him "You _are _the last meal!" he told him laughing, Cheetara soon joined him.

"Oh you don't wanna do that, we all know airline food..." XR said, giving a forced laugh before it drowned into a frighting moan.

The pair gave no indication they had heard him.

* * *

Landing in front of the drainage pipe's entrance, Buzz and Savy made their way in. Savy stared as Buzz started picking up pieces "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Instead of using an illegal weapon I will construct one using spare parts." Buzz answered "Do you see a Futon Giro trigger anyway?"

Savy looked around before gasping. Buzz turned and saw what he had been looking for "Oh good you found one!" he said then looked at Savy "This one will do."

"This are my...parents." Savy suddenly said, tears running down her cheeks.

Looking Buzz saw she was right, it was the robots from her picture, only now their forms were cold and still.

Buzz placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry Savy." he said as she wiped away her tears and held up her stake "Time to get even!" she growled.

"You can't take on Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara alone," Buzz told her "Work with me! I have a plan."

Savy turned to him "It had better be good!" she told him.

"I'm ranger, we're always good." Buzz told her.

* * *

Nearing the end of the tunnel, Nos screeched in anticipation, coursing XR to start squirming again...well until Cheetara snarled at him. At the tunnel's mouth, the vampire opened his wings and soared down in a wide spiral until he was inches away from the floor.

Cheetara abruptly dropped XR onto the floor and the robot ranger watched with surprise as Nos setted the techno-organic down on her feet with a gentleness he didn't think the vampire had.

Smiling briefly at her, Nos turned to XR and his expression hardened, coursing XR to back away from his captors in terror.

The pair approached him "Now I will have my revenge," Nos declared. He hovered over XR, advancing slowly, savouring his prey's fear "I'm going to drain your energy slowly, so that you'll feel ever amp as it leaves your body. Then as you're nearly off-line..." he grabbed XR's dome, scraping his claws against it as Cheetara curled around behind XR, trapping him between the two predators making the robot ranger shuddered "...I'll recharge you and do it all over again!" the vampire laughed.

"Well I have to admit, you've got this whole revenge thing down." XR told him as Cheetara laid behind the robot ranger, keeping him trapped, her tail brushing against his dome.

Nos grinned; his fangs spinning like mad drills before he lifted XR off the ground, his mouth opened wide in a sick grin when a laser was fired, coursing Nos to duck and drop XR before straighting up with his arms folded, Cheetara getting to her feet as well, scowling.

At the entrance, they both Lightyear holding some sort of weapon "Why don't you pick on someone your own voltage?" he asked.

Nos groaned as Cheetara gritted her teeth "Might I please have my revenge? Is that too much to ask?!" he snapped, never realising XR had started to slink off.

But Cheetara had.

"Unn...Nos?" she asked pointing. Nos turned and quickly pulled XR back "Really, is it? I mean come on!" the vampire complained.

XR stared at him as did Cheetara "Looks like it is." he said, sticking his tongue out at the vampire before ducking his head.

"Put-" Buzz started to say when his weapon fell apart. He stared then turned around and put it back together and turned back to face the pair "Put down that ranger!"

Nos threw XR away before shrugging his shoulders.

Cheetara snickered "You did say." she told Lightyear as XR landed into a pile of robot parts.

Leaping from the entrance to a ledge, Buzz glared them as Nos released his trade-mark roar and energy surround his hands which he quickly sent out to the robots surround them and bringing them back on-line...only they were under the vampire's control "Rise my children! Do my bidding!" he laughed.

The robots started moving towards Buzz...and passed him towards Nos and Cheetara.

Cheetara turned to Nos and gave him a look. Nos looked both annoyed and embarrassed "No, not us, you outdated idiots! Him!" he snapped, pointing at Buzz.

Turning to Buzz, they started moving back in but Buzz quickly opened fire on them.

Suddenly he felt a mechanical hand crawl over his shoulder and quickly grabbing it, threw it away.

XR watched the scene from behind a stack of boxes when a pointed red tip wearing a cape and a long spotted tail suddenly dropped down next to him.

XR slowly looked up.

Perched on top of the box stack, Cheetara snickered as Nos pick XR up by the hand "Come with me," the vampire crooned "My little tin of snack chips."

XR grunted "Why does your hand never fly off when you want it to?" he complained.

Nos turned to Cheetara "Help keep Lightyear busy while the little one and I take our leave," he told her "I trust you'll know where to find us when you're done?"

Cheetara nodded "I always know where to find _you_, darling," she purred, earning a smirk from the vampire.

XR fought not to gag.

Meanwhile Buzz was still blasting bots when a laser shot passed him and turning, saw it was his space suit which shooting at him again, forcing Buzz to take cover.

Approaching the coffin as it's lid open, XR turned to Nos "Hey I appreciate the lift but I can catch a cab," he said "Looks a little tight for two anyway- oh!" he grunted as Nos shoved him in before going in himself.

Reaching the entrance, Savy looked around and spotted Nos in his coffin, shoving XR into the side before pressing a button on the side, activating the rockets, slowly lifted the coffin as the lid slowly closed.

Cheetara grinned as she took a swipe at Buzz who moved to the side "You can't dodge me forever, Lightyear!" she sneered. Buzz glared at her "We'll see about that missy!" he snapped back.

Laughing, Cheetara leaped at Buzz who quickly held his weapon up like a shield as she grabbed it and started trying to bite his face.

Jumping down, Savy knocked down a robot before moving towards the coffin. Back at said coffin, the lid was closing so slowly, Nos was force to sit up and oil it's hinges.

Cheetara looked at him "I told you to fix that ages ago." she muttered and paid dearly for her lapse in concentration as Buzz threw her off and right under a large pile of metal which he quickly shot, sending it down...straight on top of Cheetara.

The techno-organic shrieked as she was buried under the pile. Buzz sighed; he didn't really wanted to have done that but he had no choice "Well...at least I don't have to worry about her anymore." he mumbled before his space suit opened fire on him again.

Meanwhile Savy approached the coffin and looking in, saw the vampire's randometer and lifted her stake up when she saw it's blunt end "Uh-oh." she mumbled before spotting a rock and picking it up, placed her stake on the randometer and slammed the rock down, piecing the vampire's randometer and started draining his energy as he screamed in pain.

Nos sat up "You could have at least used an adapter," he told her before his toned turned painful "Energy...draining...I see a white star ship coming...it's coming for me!"

Savy narrowed her eyes "Time to power down Nos-4-a2...permanently!" she growled.

The glow from the vampire's optics faded and he fell back, off-lined.

Savy breathed a sigh of relieve then jumped as the vampire's body shot back up but after a moment, she flicked him with her finger, spending him back down again.

Meanwhile the robots Buzz had been fighting all went off-line and his suit when he had been struggling with turned back to normal. Buzz blinked then looked over as XR climbed out of the coffin and landed next Savy.

"Boy am I glad he went with the slow closing mysterious coffin hatch instead of the fast slam with a whoosh hatch!" he said as Buzz came over.

Savy turned to him "Thanks for distracting Nos-4-a2 and taking care of Cheetara," she said, glancing over at the pile the techno-organic was buried under "Couldn't have done it without you."

"See what you can do with a little patience and planing?" Buzz asked.

"Maybe there are some things I haven't leaned on the streets," Savy admitted "Do you think the junior space rangers would take me?"

"How do you feel about selling cookies?" Buzz asked.

* * *

Picking up Savy's parents and leaving Tradeworld, the trio were certain they would never have to worry about Nos or Cheetara again.

How very wrong they were.

Back at the pair's lair, the metal pile started moving until a caramel coloured arm burst out.

Cheetara groaned as she pulled herself out of the pile before hitting the ground, pain wracking at her form. The techno-organic pushed herself onto her hands and knees, growling "Lightyear," she spat "I swear one day I will make you suffer more then you've ever known!"

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain on the left side of her face, Cheetara looked at a reflecting piece of metal, she saw a cut just a few inches under her eye, stained with purple fluid and showing techno-organic muscle tissue.

The techno-organic scowled but quickly remembered Nos. Looking around, she spotted his coffin and approaching it, looked in and saw the off-line vampire. Cheetara hissed when she saw the damaged randometer and growled _That little brat Savy! Next I see her, she's as good as dead! _She thought before turning back to Nos.

Sighing, she lifted him up out of his coffin and placed him on a bench...the same bench she had used to install his randometer and replace his servo pump. Reaching under it, she pulled out a special repair kit and a charger and set to work on fixing the vampire and bringing him back on-line.

Two hours later

Cheetara sighed as she held up the destroyed randometer, knowing it was now useless _Ugh! I paid an arm and a leg for this and now it's ruined! _She thought, tossing it away before looking down at Nos who was all fixed up. Now all he needed was a charge.

Smiling Cheetara charged up the unit and slammed the chargers on his chest.

Seconds later Nos sat up with a yell "Ah! What the?-" he exclaimed before looking around "What? What happened?" he uttered.

"That street punk drove her stake into your randometer and off-lined you though I just brought you back on-line." Cheetara said, coursing Nos to turn to her. The vampire blinked before slumping "And her along with XR and Lightyear are gone, aren't they?" he asked.

Cheetara nodded and he groaned "So what happened to you?" he asked.

She pointed "Lightyear threw me under that pile of metal and shot at it, sending it down on top me." she told him "And boy am I mad about it."

Nos winched then frowned, looking at her closely. Cheetara lifted an eyebrow "What's wrong?" she asked.

Nos reached up and gently placed his hand just under her cut "You are...damaged." he said softly.

Cheetara pushed his hand away "It's just a cut, it'll heal in time." she told him and moved away.

Nos suddenly moved in front of her. Cheetara stared at him "What now?" she asked.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked suddenly and she nodded "I asked you why you loathed Lightyear and you said he was the reason why you wanted to became a villain." he paused then "Well I want to know that reason."

Cheetara sighed and looked away, frowning. She knew that sooner or later Nos would want to know the reason behind her hatred for Lightyear but she didn't think it would be so soon.

"Cheetara?" the vampire asked.

Sighing again, she turned back to him and looked him in the eye "Here's the reason why," she began "Several years ago I was just a normal human-dragon, a scientist in fact who use to work in one of the labs on Capital Planet for Star Command."

Nos stared at her "You use to work for Star Command?" he asked.

"Yes," Cheetara nodded before continuing "I specialised in biotech and started working on a formula that would give organic beings technological halfs and around at that same time a splicing fab started up and well... I decided to get my DNA spliced."

"With cheetah DNA." Nos guessed correctly.

Cheetara nodded "It didn't do much, just sharpen my nails and heighten my senses and gave me a few spots on my arms but I could hide those easily," she said "Anyway as I continued to work on my formula Lightyear found out and approached me, saying what I was doing was dangerous and that should my formula work, could easily fall into the wrong hands."

"What did you do then?" Nos asked.

"I told Lightyear off, saying he had no right to interfere with my work and that my formula could help those who truly needed," she answered before scowling "But Lightyear wasn't convinced and managed to convinced the heads of the lab to cut off my funding so I did the one thing I could do to prove the value of my work."

"You injected the formula into you." Nos said, looking faintly ill.

Cheetara gave a sad nod "Yeah, it worked but it enhanced my spliced DNA turning me into what I am now." she said, gesturing at herself.

"So what happened then?" he asked.

The techno-organic scowled "The board scorned me, calling me reckless and tried to have me arrested but I escaped, wandering around the galaxy until I found you." she said "And in all that time I was angry, angry at the board, the universe and especially Lightyear! It was because of him I'm now stuck like this! A mutated freak!"

She then looked away, hot tears rolling down her cheeks, she had never told anyone how she came to be and the board had wiped out all her research, making sure no-one else could turn themselves into techno-organic freaks, leaving her truly alone.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her in and looking up, saw Nos looking down at her. The vampire wiped her tears away "_I _don't think you're a mutated freak," he told her "I think you're the most beautiful, brilliant creature I have ever come across and would never dream of hurting you like everyone else has."

Cheetara blushed deeply, her heart rate increasing "I-I...thank you Nos." she whispered, leaning against him.

She glanced up at him "So what happens now?" she asked.

Nos smiled at her "During my attempt to take over Star Command, I came across a file about a top secret energy facility on the planet Canis Lunis," he said "We'll go there where I'm sure we won't bother...for awhile anyway."

Cheetara nodded "Ok," she whispered "Anything for you."

Nos just smiled.

* * *

Hooray! I'm done, finally!

And just so you all know, I spent hours on my laptop writing this up and watching the episodes on Youtube so please be nice in your comments.

The next chapter will of course feature the Wirewolf so hopefully I will have it up soon.

Til then!


	3. Wirewolf

Hey, I'm back and here is chapter three AKA 'Wirewolf'.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Wirewolf

Walking across the grounds of Canis Lunis, Ranger Ty Parsec scowled.

His sentry robot turned to him "Nothing on sensors, Ranger Parsec." he said.

Ty just sighed "Nothin' ever is!" he replied before jerking his thumb to the left "Whaddaya say we go found nothing in Sector Four?" and moved on.

After entering Sector Four and walking around, the sentry bot spoke up again "Sector Four looks clear too sir."

Ty turned to him "Really? Well that's a surprise," he said sarcastically before throwing his arms up "Another dead-end assignment on a backwater rock. I'm starving for some action!"

But as he said this, he never realised two certain beings were listening in from a tree branch. Lifting her head, Cheetara smirked at Ty's words_ Be careful what you wish for honey _she thought before looking over where the other being was hanging out. Literally.

Nos smirked as he looked down on the unsuspecting pair "And I'm starving for some...energy." he purred.

* * *

Walking back to the space station, Ty sighed "Come on, please," he said, looking annoyed "Turn off the sensors, you're just wasting power."

Suddenly the bot was tackled from the side, making Ty stop and cringe at the sound of the crash before turning around, looking faintly scared "Uh, where are you?" he asked, looking around as the sensors did the same.

Suddenly a red glow started emitting from a bush and Ty slowly approached it.

"Looosing...pooooooowww..." the sentry bot's voice drawled out as Ty looked over the bush.

For a moment he kept his back turned to the ranger then Nos turned around, hissing and his fangs bared.

Ty jumped back in horror "Sweet Mother of Venus!" he said.

Nos stood up and sprouted his wings, screeching, blue electricity briefly erupting from his chest and made his way towards Ty who fell backwards before started to crawl away.

Nos grinned; this was too easy!

Ty looked up and watched as the sensors floated away, leaving him alone with the energy vampire who was floating malevolently behind him, growling.

Frantic, Ty turned around and typing some commands into his left arm, aimed his right one and fired a laser, hitting Nos in the chest.

Screeching in pain and fury, Nos flew off, leaving behind a trail of blue mist.

Ty blinked in surprise before looking concerned and approaching the sentry bot.

"Sentry 1, are you alright?" he asked, turning him over.

Sentry 1 turned towards him "You got your action sir." he said weakly. Ty winched before opening his communicator with fear and apprehension on his face "Uh, uh, Ranger Ty Parsec reporting to Star Command. We have a situation on, uh, planet Canis Lunis," he paused then smile confidently "Nothing I can't handle."

Suddenly Sentry 1 sprung back up and grabbed hold off Ty's arm and spoke into the communicator "It's an energy vampire! Send backup!" and fell back down again.

Ty quickly leaned in, alarmed by what Sentry 1 had just said "Uh, s-scratch that! Uh, no, no," he said, shaking his head "Situation under control. I can handle this."

He then frowned and lowered his head as he heard chilling noise above him and glancing up, saw the edge of a cape before it disappeared.

Ty sucked in a breath "I'm pretty sure I can handle it." he whispered, looking less confident before looking up as the noise rang out again.

Nos could be seen flying straight for the planet's green moon, his chilling scream ringing through the night.

* * *

"Touchdown on Canis Lunis in five minutes!" Buzz announced before turning to his team "It's gonna be great to see my old buddy Ty Parsec again!"

"You two are legends back at the Academy. Oh! Tell me about the time you saved from the flesh-eating drill wasp!" Booster said.

Mira just yawned.

"Well Booster, there we were-" Buzz started to say when Booster cut him off "Oh, no, no, wait! How about when you saved him from the brain ticks of Betahart 4? That one's creepier."

XR wheeled out from behind the glass tube, looking scared "Speakin' of creepy, tell _me _why we're flying right into the clutches of Nos-4-a2 and possibly Cheetara! My nerve servers are fried!" he said.

Buzz turned to him "Because, XR, he's been feedin' at a top secret energy facility that's critical to the Galactic Alliance. We've gotta stop him and Cheetara if she's there too." he said.

XR threw his arms up in the air "I couldn't agree more, but why me?! ME?! Why m-?! What does Star Command think the X in my name stands for, 'eXpendable'?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Doesn't it?" Booster asked.

Mira turned to XR "Hey we can take on that energy vampire. You took him down last time, no problem. A-Alright, granted you were under his mind control for a week and then you almost destroyed Star Command," Mira chuckled as XR fidgeted with his hands "Well now that I'm thinkin' about it, that was a HUGE problem, hm."

XR wheeled up to Buzz and gave him something which turned out to a card with XR's ID picture on it. Buzz looked at him.

"My gear and circuit donor card." XR answered rather calmly.

* * *

Watching the star cruiser landed, Ty scoffed "Star Command didn't have to send backup. I'm on top of the situation." he said "Oh well, just as long as they didn't send-"

"Ty! Buddy!" Buzz laughed.

"-HIM!" Ty groaned, banging his head twice against his glass helmet, Sentry 2 watching him "Where's a wormhole when ya need one?" he bemoaned quietly.

Buzz walked up to him and saluted "This is like a rescue reunion." he told Ty.

"Yeeaah, what is it, our fiftieth?" Ty asked, sarcastically before looking away to the side. Buzz put a hand on his shoulder "Oh, it couldn't have been more then 20 times, top!" he said.

Booster was looking over some papers "Um, he's right Buzz," he said "It really is fifty."

"Uh-huh." Ty muttered before heading inside, the rest of the team behind him. XR wheeled up to Sentry 2 "So I hear you have an energy vampire," he said before whispering "Hey just between us robots, where are the good hiding places on this berg?"

Sentry 2 looked down at him and replied "Eh, air ducts four though seven, but you didn't hear it from me."

* * *

Placing his hand on the scanner, Ty watched the scan commissioned "Ranger Ty Parsec," it said in a monotone voice "Pass."

Ty moved aside "Now if you'd do the same," he said to Buzz and the others "Procedure, y'know."

Booster put his hands up in the air "As if you didn't know THE Buzz Lightyear." he said.

"Hey! At my post, we go by the book! Nobody's _special_." Ty snapped.

"Ty's right, Booster," Buzz said, placing his hand on the scanner "One can never be too through."

The machine scanned his hand "Ranger Buzz Lightyear: holder of the Galactic Starburst, the Order of a Thousand Suns, the Cos...mic...pul...sar of glory." it slurred and Buzz and Booster frowned.

Looking over, they saw Ty had pulled the plug "Alright we wasting valuable time here," he scowled and tossed the plug aside.

Booster and Mira looked at each other.

* * *

Entering a room where all the workers were, Booster turned to Ty "So, Ranger Parsec, what'cha cookin' here?" he asked.

Ty headed over to a monitor and motioned with his hand, explaining "Well we collect radiation from the planet's green moon and then we convert it into pure energy. Codename: Operation Moonbeam."

Folding his arms, XR scowled "Doing business as the Nos-4-a2 buffet." he grumbled.

"This energy has the potential to be bigger then crystallic fusion," Ty said "That's right."

"'Course it does." XR muttered.

Buzz walked over to Ty "So let's get down to business," he said "Where'd the energy vampire attack?"

Ty jerked his thumb to the left "The body's over here." he answered.

XR trended away fearfully, shaking his hands "And I'll just be over here," he said "Counting the rivets on the wall. One, two, three...Oops! Lost count, start over. One, two..."

Pulling back the sheet covering the robot, Buzz and Mira looked the unlucky bot over "Uh-huh," Mira said, pointing "Bite marks on the power pack. This is clearly the work of Nos-4-a2," she looked at the bite marks again and then laughed a bit "Then again, could just be a robot hicky."

Buzz rolled his eyes and covered up Sentry 1 as Mira joked "Can you imagine, two robots?"

Sentries 3 and 4 looked at each other while XR muttered "I can imagine Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara quite well." remembered his last encounter with the pair all too well.

"Uh, thank you Mira," Buzz said, standing next to Ty and turning to him "We'll start a search party right away and find that energy vampire, and uh...like I said back at the Academy, 'Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!'" he said, laughing.

Ty groaned and did a facepalm "No matter how many times I heard that, it still sounds fresh." he said and walked off, rolling his eyes.

Mira frowned "Does Ty seem a little testy to you?" she asked.

XR rolled up "Testy? Are ya looking for testy?" he asked as they started to head out "Cos I can give ya testy! How about this?! I'm reliving my worst nightmare and you're worried about what's eating Ty! Could we have a little robot empathy here?"

* * *

Spitting up into different directions, the group moved around carefully, keeping an eye out for Nos and possibly Cheetara.

Buzz stepped around cautiously, two sensors with him.

Elsewhere Booster was with Ty "Tell me about the time Buzz saved you from the chest-bursting vipers of Mothroth. He's so modest; I-I'm sure Buzz left out some of the really choice heroic stuff." Booster said.

Ty looked at him "Alright, hiss, blam. Buzz Lightyear to the rescue. The end." he said before walking off again, shoulders slumped.

Booster lowered his ears "Buzz tells it better." he told Ty.

Ty turned back "Hey I'd love to elaborate, but," he intentionally smashed his communicator against a tree trunk and rubbed it up and down, furthering damaging it "Oh would you look at that? My communicator's busted." he said and walked off.

Booster stared before smiling "Oh come on! Ranger suits have a backup! You can't fool me!" he said, following after Ty into the mist.

* * *

Walking around carefully with one sensor, Buzz suddenly stopped and bent down to pick up something.

He saw it was the other sensor which had bite marks in it.

"Hmm...dead battery," he said "He's close."

Suddenly Buzz looked up, his eyebrows creasing upwards at bit when he saw bits of wings appear just over his head.

Nos was hanging upside down from a tree branch like a bat and exposing his fangs, screeched, igniting his wings at the same time.

"Very close," Buzz said in a bit of a timid manner.

Still screeching, Nos suddenly flew off the branch and towards Buzz, knocking him down and flying off.

Buzz quickly opened his communicator "Uh, I've spotted him!" he said "And keep an eye out, Cheetara may be here as well."

Flying over the trees, Nos spotted movement on a branch and Cheetara herself appeared. He immediately swooped down and grabbed the branch to land on it next to her.

Smirking, Cheetara asked "Run into trouble?"

Nos nodded "I did," he answered.

He then looked up at the satellite absorbing the moon's green energy. The vampire smirked "Mm-mm," he purred, licking his lips "Lovely. Power. My favourite dish."

Cheetara laughed softly before an all too familiar whirring sound reached her ears and she quickly turned her head, Nos doing the same.

The pair stiffened up in surprise as XR treaded all by himself.

"Hmm...robot," Nos said, licking his mouth again "Ya can't eat just one." and swooped off his perch towards XR, Cheetara leaping off it as well.

Looking down, XR didn't notice the energy vampire or techno-organic until a shadow fell over him and he looked up and screamed.

Buzz who was looking, heard him and looked down.

"A little help here!" XR called out as Nos approached him, Cheetara not too far behind.

Buzz spoke into his communicator "He's heading for XR!" he said and then noticed the vampire's other half "And Cheetara's here with him!"

Ty who had spotted the trio, glared and said "Not on my post! I'll do the rescuing!" and charged forwards as Buzz flew down.

Upon being backed into a wall, XR smiled nervously at the pair "Oh for goodness sake, look who it is! My old dark master Nos-4-a2 and his rather lovely lady friend Cheetara. My gosh, y-you're both a sight for sore eyes is what you two are." he said "Hold on a second here." he turned to the side "A little backup, please!"

Buzz and Ty picked up the pace.

XR turned back to Nos "How's it goin'? How are you? You know what? We should all get together sometime. We should do lunch sometime." he said as Nos growled at him and Cheetara cackled in the background.

XR held up his hands, shaking his head "No lunch! No lunch for you!" he told the vampire as he grabbed his dome "Not that you have a weight problem 'cause on you, by the way, looks good, looks very good!" and braced himself for the bite.

But before he could bite the robot ranger, Nos was tackled from the side by Ty, coursing Cheetara to jump back with a yell of "What the-?" before turning her head.

Nos and Ty rolled across the ground a few times before Nos slammed Ty into the ground and bit his suit, draining it's power.

Ty watched helplessly "Losing power..." his eyes half-closed "Can't breath." he said in a strained voice.

Cheetara snickered; serves him right!

Upon seeing Ty in trouble, Buzz stopped swooping downwards and looking to his left at the satellite, still collecting energy.

"Rescue 51," Buzz said, grinning "Here we go!" and flying up to the satellite, turned it's position onto the ground. Onto Nos and Ty.

The moment the green light hit him, Nos immediately let go of Ty and stiffened up, screaming in pain before looking up "Power drain!" he yelled as Cheetara bravely moved in. The vampire turned to flee but Ty grabbed him "Must escape!" he groaned.

"You're not going anywhere pal!" Ty snapped when suddenly Cheetara appeared on the right side of Nos. Reaching over, she grabbed the vampire and pulled away, white-hot pain ripping at her arms which were caught in the energy draining light. The techno-organic glared at Ty "Let him go!" she snarled as Nos torn away a piece of Ty's space suit on his arm without realising.

Placing one hand on Ty's helmet and the other on his elbow, Nos bit down...right into Ty's skin!

Ty yelled out in pain as Cheetara stared in shock when Nos pushed Ty away with a look of disgust on his face, Cheetara stumbling slightly and looking at him.

"BLARGH!" the vampire exclaimed before rubbing his mouth with his arm "I never drink..._blood_." he then opened his wings and, both avoiding a shot from Mira and letting Cheetara leap onto his back, took off.

"Ugh, now I've lost my appetite completely." he complained.

Buzz landed next to Ty who was standing up, gritting his teeth in pain from the bite "You alright buddy?" Buzz asked, reaching for the wound.

Ty jerked back "It's just a scratch! I'll be fine." he told him before walking away.

A few feet away was a shaking bush with XR's treads sticking out before he stopped shaking and threw the bush away, looking relieved "Ty! My man! My hero! You sure saved my can, and when I say can I think I know what I'm talkin' about. Not that I was scared or anything, because I think we know I'm not." he said.

"Yeah but did you see the way Buzz saved Ty?" Booster asked "WOW! Wait until I tell everyone back at Star Command!"

Ty stared at him before resorting to sarcasm "Oh would you?" he asked "I'm sure they can't wait to hear how BUZZ saved me again." he smiled though it was it a very tight one "Make that call, please."

Booster saluted him "Right away sir!" he said and rushed back into the facility.

Ty blinked in bewilderment before doing a facepalm, groaning and headed back inside "Sarcasm is lost on the big one." he muttered.

Buzz watched Ty go with a neutral frown as Mira entered from the left and spoke to him "Uh, Buzz, do you sense something might be wrong with Ty?"

Buzz nodded "Well of course I do. That bite's gotta sting." he said.

Mira shook her head "No, n-I meant, a LITTLE deeper." she said.

"Ooohh...yeah, it's just a flesh wound. He'll be fine in a day or two." he told Mira "Now let's get this place secured for the night in case that energy vampire and techno-organic hybrid come back!"

He walked off as Mira stammered after him "No-I-I-eh..." she tried to say before sighing and slumping her shoulders, giving up.

* * *

Entering a storage room, Ty scowled "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" he sneered, taking off the upper part of his space suit "Buzz Lightyear to the BIG FAT rescue!" before sighing.

Walking over to the window where the moon's green light shone down, Ty frowned "There's _got _to be a Ranger station somewhere in the universe when _he _can't find me," Ty muttered, looking at the moon "Maybe I'll transfer to Alpha Centauri. No one ever finds that place."

Suddenly he heard a strange mechanical noise...coming from his arm where he had been bitten and looking down, Ty got the biggest shock of his life.

Wires were coming out of his arm!

Screaming in pain, Ty gripped his left wrist and watched as it turned into a mechanical paw. The wires now were attaching themselves to his neck, his eyes turning red and mechanical and fangs filling his mouth. Ty fell to the ground, his upper half except for his head were robotic as electricity danced around him and soon his mouth stretched into a muzzle. Groaning as a wire tail burst out of him, Ty hit the ground hard, electricity leaping off him.

For a moment there was silence then...

The Wirewolf was born.

Letting out a mechanical roar, it torn off the remains of Ty's clothes before punching the metal door out and prowled down the hallways, snarling.

Standing in front of a door which opened, the Wirewolf looked in, placing it's paws on the door's edges when a light was shone on it's face, temporarily blinding it before it regained it's senses.

"You there! Halt!" a voice said and it was shown to be Sentry 2, holding a flash-light "You are in a restricted area!" he said.

The Wirewolf growled and suddenly tackled the bot and started ripping him apart. Sentry 2 cried out and flails "Attacking a servo officer, eh? Alright you're in real trouble now pal! Eh-OW!" he yelled.

The Wirewolf lifted his up in it's paw and looked at it. Sentry 2 lamented his last words "Oh...oh...I should have stayed in the air...du." the rest of his words were lost as the Wirewolf bit down on his head, electricity leaping off.

Dropping the head, the cyber monster turned slowly before standing tall and roaring to the heavens.

* * *

Ty groaned as he laid on the floor shivering before pushing himself up, servo fluid dripping off his hands and a decapitated robot in front of him.

Ty straighten up with a yelp, staring at the gruesome sight before looking at his hands and saw they were stained with servo fluid "Huh? Wha? What happened?" he asked himself.

Briefly falling to his knees, Ty slowly got back up and made his way back to his room, the same room the Wirewolf had been in before.

Stumbling over to his head, he asked himself in a shaken scared tone "What's going on?"

* * *

Walking down the hallways, Team Lightyear came across the sentry bot's corpse. XR gasped in horror and rolled up to it "Another one! This is horrible!" he cried "Oh, the technology! Oh the brutality! Oh the-" he stopped when he spotted something on the floor "Wait a second, a reciprocating gyro rastor, I could use one of these." and picking it up, placed it in his chest compartment.

Mira came over "Ewww! Isn't that a little gross?" she asked.

"Circle of life, my friend." XR answered.

Buzz punched his fist into his palm "Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara are back!" he said "Mira, XR, check for points of entry, Booster, search for the other victims, I'll go save Ty." he laughed briefly at his joke before stopping "I'll go _tell _Ty, whoops." and walked off, leaving XR gaping and Mira lifting an eyebrow.

* * *

Moving down the hallways with her hand on her right wrist, Mira was on the alert when something bumped into her and looking down, saw it was XR who looked like he had seen a ghost.

Mira folded her arms "Yeah-hi, how about a little personal space here?" she asked him.

XR quickly turned around, making sure there was nothing behind him before moving a few inches from Mira and saluted her, grinning.

Mira gave a sarcastic laugh "Oh, thank you," she said, walking off "I can hardly see you all the way back there."

XR looked at the fourth wall, worried then turned back and did a take when he saw Mira was gone and shaking, speeded off after her.

* * *

Approaching Ty's cabin, Buzz knocked on the door and waited.

It opened to reveal a very dishevelled Ty who was gaping dumbly.

Buzz, who hadn't noticed Ty's appearance yet, spoke "Say, Ty, have you heard or seen anything-" Buzz opened his eyes and did a take before leaning forward "What happened to your uniform?" he asked.

Ty rubbed the back of his neck "Oh? Uhh...I'm a rough sleeper," he said "Yeah, had a nightmare. What's the problem?"

"You lost another robot." Buzz told him after a moment.

Abruptly Ty's pants fell down.

"And your trousers." Buzz calmly pointed out.

Ty looked down and briefly did a take before closing his eyes and placing his fist at his side "I know that!" he said before closing the door.

* * *

Gathering in the main control room, the team looked at each other "Ok, what do we know?" Buzz questioned.

"No-one got in last night." Mira answered.

"The robot sentry was the only one attacked. And _wow _was he torn apart! His electron modulator was so bent out off shape, I thought it was an electron alternator!" Booster exclaimed.

XR started wobbling "I feel faint..." he groaned before wheeling off, looking like he was going to be sick.

Moving over to Ty, who was glaring at him, XR made throwing up noises before gasping and switching on a light on his chest "Hey what's that?" he asked, pointing.

They saw glowing prints on the floor.

"Footprints," Ty said "All over the place."

XR took a closer look "From the size of it, I'd say an 11 and a half D. A radioactive11 and a half D." he said.

Mira suddenly frowned "Wait a minute," she said, standing up "Nos-4-a2 doesn't _have _any feet and Cheetara sure doesn't have _radioactiv_e feet either. What are we dealing with here?"

Ty walked over to her and Buzz "Whatever it is, it attacks at night." he said.

Buzz nodded "And so tonight, we'll lay a trap for it. And to lure it in, we're gonna need some bait."

XR nodded "Good idea! All we need is a tasty little machine with lots of power, lots of gadgetry, bells, whistles, preferably round." he said, never realising the others were looking at him intently.

But it didn't take him long to do so.

"Waitaminute. BAD idea!" he said, wheeling backwards "Yes, it's a bad idea! Now that I've had a second to think about it, that's very bad idea. Because, because, that's exactly what it would expect, _that's _why it's bad, it's very bad-"

* * *

As the green moon rose and it's light shone down on the centre of what appeared to a be a warehouse, XR looked around nervously, the rest of the team hidden from sight.

"Boy are my batteries packed with energy!" XR said in a deadpanned tone "Yes, why I can't remembered when I've felt so energized. I could just keep going and going and going and going! Oh boy, do I have energy here-"

"Try to sound a little _less _like bait," Buzz spoke to him though his communicator before contacting Booster and Mira "Booster, Mira, exits secure?"

"Secured." Booster said in a hushed tone.

"Secured," Mira also said in a hushed tone before frowning "Well, uh, uh, I mean I-I'm guessing it's secured. Well, I-I-I mean, I can't guarantee it's secured until someone tries to get through, you know, I won't know for sure and-"

"Mira." Buzz cut her off.

Mira straighten up "Yeah?" she asked.

"Resume radio silence." was his replied.

Mira looked down at her communicator "You got it, Buzz." she said before looking upwards as the clouds parted.

Behind Buzz, Ty was leaning against against the stairs railing when the light hit him and he did a take before going rigid. He then started shaking and coughing before attempt to move away before electricity moved over his form and it quickly solidified into the Wirewolf's before it reared up and howled like a real wolf.

Back out in the open, XR started shivering when he heard the howl "Wh-wh-wh-wh-who's threeeeeerrreee?" he asked, shaking.

Back at Buzz, the Wirewolf started towering over him but he didn't turn around though he did hear the whirring of it's gears "Uh, Ty? Do you hear that sound?" he asked and the Wirewolf growled softly "I'm not sure where it's coming from, either." Buzz said before speaking to XR "XR, sensor sound. Where's the source of that sound?"

XR turned around and did a huge take, gasping loudly when he saw the Wirewolf just inches away from Buzz, it's mouth dangerously close to his head "Buh-b-behin-buh-buh-be-behin-" he tried to say as the clouds moved back over the moon "Be-be-be-behin-buh-buh-be-behin-"

Buzz looked confused and concerned as the Wirewolf inched closer.

XR started waving his arms "Behin-be-be-be-behin-" his helmet and head floated in mid-air "TURN AROUND!" he yelled.

Buzz blinked "Behind me? What's he talking about?" he asked, turning around only to see a dishevelled groaning Ty. Buzz looked very dumbfounded for moment before speaking into his communicator "How many times have I told you to clean behind your sensors?" he asked XR.

XR ,who had stopping shaking and waving his arms, blinked before folding his arms with an indignant look on his face.

Meanwhile Ty started to sneak away when the clouds parted and the moonlight hit him, trigging the transformation once.

XR started whistling, seeming restless "Join Star Command, save the universe." he said quietly then looked up and shrieked as a pair of claws grabbed him and dragged him out of sight.

Buzz leaped out of his hiding spot "There's your monster! You make the caller Ty!" he said when he realised they were short one Ranger "Ty?" he asked as the Wirewolf dragged away a screaming XR.

Buzz started giving orders "Mira, Booster, help XR!" and the pair moved in and pulled out guns "Where is he?" Mira asked then turned her head as a mechanical sound was heard where some boxes were shaking before XR's body parts came flying out from behind.

"Here he comes," Booster said as pieces went flying over him "Here he comes again!" and ducked as more pieces flew over him before XR's head landed in front of him.

Booster quickly picked him up "XR, talk to us. Who did this to you?" he asked but got no answer. Booster turned to Mira "All his power is drained." he told her. Mira groaned "He's gonna be in the shop for a week!" she said as Buzz looked around.

"Anybody seen Ty?" he asked.

"You don't suppose the intruder got him too?" Mira asked, worried.

Suddenly a howl was heard from behind Buzz and trio turned towards to it "This way!" Buzz said, taking off, Mira behind him while Booster pulled a bag out of nowhere and started placing XR's pieces in it.

"Pinky, pinky! Who's got the pinky?" he asked.

* * *

Racing down the hallways with something in it's mouth, the Wirewolf ran into a room just as the moon disappeared once more behind the clouds.

Ty groaned as he fell to the floor, electricity dancing off him and the door closing behind him.

Going down the same hallway, Mira heard groaning and ghosted her head though the door and saw Ty on the ground.

"He's in here." Mira said as Buzz and Booster came up. Opening the door , the trio rushed in and helped Ty to his feet "Are you alright Ty?" Buzz asked.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ty asked.

"The intruder attacked XR," Booster said, holding up the bag with XR's bits in it "But it got away!"

Mira looked down "What's that in your hand?" she asked Ty.

Ty lifted his hand up "You tell me." he said, staring at the strange gizmo.

Suddenly XR's voice came out of it "Step back from the robot! You are too close to the robot! And I am the robot!"

Booster gasped "XR's voice box! How did you-?" he started to ask Ty.

Ty gasped as ice cold realism washed over him "You have to leave the planet! You're in danger!" he told the others.

Buzz moved towards him "Oh, oh no no no." he said, placing an arm on Ty's shoulder "We have to catch that thing."

"Don't you see?!" Ty yelled "I AM THAT THING!"

Buzz cringed before patting Ty's back "Oh come on, buddy..." he said before Ty moved away "Listen, listen, ever since that energy vampire bit me, I've been having blackouts and every time I come to, another robot has been attacked. It's got to be me! You're all in danger, especially _you_." he said, pointing at Buzz.

Placing his hands on his hips, Buzz looked at Ty's back "Why would I be in danger? I came here to help you and if you ever needed my help, you need it now." he said, reaching for Ty.

Without warning, Ty spun around and glared at Buzz "Stop saying that!" he yelled with both anger and a mechanical overtone, coursing Buzz to withdraw his hand.

Booster cringed and covered his face with his arms "Look out! He's turning into the monster!" he cried.

"And he's turning on you," Mira told Buzz before folding her arms "I think you and Ty have some heavy issues."

Growling mechanical as speaks leapt off him, Ty quickly morphed back into the Wirewolf and leapt at Buzz but Mira pulled him out of the way in time.

Buzz looked at her "How so?" he asked.

Straighten up with the moon just behind him, the Wirewolf glared menacingly at them "You'rrrrrree done!" it growled.

Mira pointed "The green moon! It's mutating him!" she told Buzz.

Buzz leaned over to her "You may be right about the issues." he whispered.

The Wirewolf widened it's eyes, growling.

The trio quickly armed themselves "Stand your ground!" Buzz told the other two.

Suddenly the Wirewolf pulled out it's left arm and wires shot from it's paw which quickly wrapped around the rangers wrists and electricity fizzled for a minute before the wires retracted back to their owner.

Booster patted his wrist twice but nothing happened "Oh, my laser dead!" He said.

Buzz tensed; _now _they were in trouble "Uhh...Rangers retreat!" he ordered and all three raced off.

* * *

In the main control room, the workers were minding their own business when they heard an eerie howl and looked up.

A split second later Booster, Mira and Buzz came running though a metal door, the Wirewolf just behind them but Buzz slammed the door on it's claws before pushing his back against it to keep the Wirewolf out. Buzz groaned as the cyber monster snarled and banged hard on the door three times, leaving dents before stopping, allowing Buzz to breath a sigh of relieve.

Until three claws busted though the door, catching his wide-eye attention before he locked the handle and straightening up, addressed the workers "Don't panic, everything is under control, move in a orderly manner to the landing field." Buzz said, pointing to his left.

For a second there was silence then the workers all ran off screaming, leaving behind a trail of papers in their wake.

Mira gave Buzz a sarcastic smirk "Heh, well done Buzz." she told him.

Buzz shot her a grin "Thank you." he replied.

* * *

Outside, the employees raced into their ship as Team Lightyear came out of the facility. But as they near their cruiser and the employees' ship took off, the Wirewolf appeared from behind and leapt over the trio.

"Uh-oh!" Booster said, looking apprehensive.

Landing between the cruiser and the rangers, the Wirewolf took on a fighting stance, claws out and teeth bared.

Mira blinked and turned to Buzz "How do we get to the cruiser? And if he gets to it first, we'll be stuck!" she told him "Our jetpacks can't get us back to Star Command."

"Especially mine," Booster said as Mira glared him "I don't get as many parsecs per take as you guys. You know how they always say your mileage may very? I think they mean me." he grinned apologetically.

Mira turned back to Buzz "Y-yeah, and we have hours until the sun comes up!" she told him.

Buzz placed finger to his chin "Well if the sun's not comin' up, that moon's going down!" he said, clenching his fist.

Mira and Booster exchanged confused looks "Huh? What are you talking about?" Mira asked.

"The Nuzonian Manoeuvre." Buzz told her, his tone filled with determination.

"The Nuzonian Manoeuvre! Whoa!" Booster said, his voice filled with excitement "Only you can think of that, Buzz!"

Mira held up her hands "Wait-wait-I've heard of that, I know this one, ah d-d-don't tell me, shh, shh, I can get this-"

Buzz cut her off "Booster will fill you in. Get going!" he said and they did just that.

Buzz turned to Ty "Let's you and me work out those issues buddy." he said and growling, the Wirewolf moved in.

Approaching the star cruiser, Mira and Booster started climbing up it's ladders when Mira turned to Booster "What _is _the Nuzonian Manoeuvre?" she asked him. Booster (who was carrying the bag with XR's pieces in it over his shoulder) looked at her "No time to explain!" he answered.

But Mira wasn't giving up that easily "Oh yes there is!" she told him and ghosted her hand into his brain and started reading his thoughts "Hey! Watch it!" Booster told her.

Tilting her head, Mira searched around until she found the information and gasped "Is he kidding? That's craz- Oh, oh and about that incident on the playground in third grade? Yeah, gotta let it go." she told him, removing her head.

Booster wasn't amused "Y'know, reading people's minds is so rude!" he said, glaring before moving back up the ladder.

Entering the ship's bridge, Booster took his normal seat while Mira sat at Buzz's and pulled down the lever, activating the ship and flew off.

Outside Buzz was still fighting the Wirewolf. It leapt at him, trying to tackle him but Buzz jumped over him and it looked to side where he had landed.

Turning around, his jetpack sprouted wings and flew past the clawing Wirewolf and again before flying off.

Buzz turned his head back towards him "Don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel." he yelled down to the Wirewolf.

Snarling, it lifted it's arm and it's claws shot out and wrapped around Buzz, reeling him in.

Meanwhile Booster and Mira were flying straight for the green moon. Mira turned to Booster "You sure this is how Buzz caught the Nuzonians by surprise?" she asked.

Booster looked offended "You question my knowledge of Buzz lore?" he asked before folding his arms "You disappoint me, Mira." he smiled at her.

Returning the smile, Mira turned back to the controls as they neared the moon at breaking speeds. Mira pulled a lever "Power core set to go critical! Abandon ship!" she said and left her seat, grabbing the bag with XR in it and fled through the door, Booster behind her when he turned.

"Ooh! Almost forgot. The distress beacon!" he said and racing back, activated it and left.

The pair quickly flew out of the ship along with the distress beacon as the ship neared the moon.

Back at the facility, the Wirewolf reeled Buzz in like a fish. Buzz looked at him "You know, we don't talk enough-" he said before gasping as the Wirewolf slammed his claws onto Buzz's chest and started draining his suit power "Losing power...can't breath...Ty, I know you're in there somewhere!" Buzz called out "I need you to save me!"

"Buuuuzzzz..." the Wirewolf stopped glowering and blinked in shock at Buzz's words.

Suddenly...KABOOM! The ship had just crashed into the Moon, destroying it, smoke, fire and pieces flying everywhere and soon the moon was no more.

For a moment it stared where the moon had been before the Wirewolf dropped Buzz and fell to it's hands and knees screaming in pain before it's mechanical face changed back into Ty's, followed quickly by the rest of him.

Lifting his head, Ty stared in shock before placing it back on the ground, Buzz a few feet from him, both recovering from their ordeals.

* * *

Sometime later, Buzz, Mira, Ty, Booster and a newly repaired XR were back inside the facility as Mira bandaged Buzz's left arm.

XR stretched "Whoa, that was a beautiful nap. Man I was out like a light. A lot like a light, actually," he said "Did I miss anything big?"

"We blew up a moon!" Booster told him before pointing "Oh and Buzz saved Ty again."

Ty turned around "And you know, maybe I've never said this before, but...well...thanks Buzz." he told him.

Buzz lifted up his bandaged arm, much to Mira's annoyance, and said "You got that wrong, Booster. This time Ty saved me."

Ty looked taken back "I did?" he asked.

Buzz placed a hand on his shoulder "You stopped that thing from draining the power from my suit, thanks. Now we're even." he said.

Ty looked at the floor then upwards "Well with this facility shut down at least we won't have anymore problems with that energy vampire and his girlfriend." he said.

XR lifted his finger "Ooh which reminds me, one quick question." he turned to Ty "WHAT?! You didn't finish them while I was off-line?!" he asked as the team stared at him stoically "Oh man! Which way to air duct 4?!" he asked, treading around in circles as the team all watched, smiling.

* * *

Elsewhere out in space, a small chuck of glowing green rock floated by idly until...

"Hmm...a radioactive moon rock," a familiar British accented voice spoke before a blue clawed hand grabbed it and pulled it forwards towards the owner and their passenger.

Nos and Cheetara looked at it, both smiling deviously.

"Lovely," the vampire purred, briefly letting it go and allowing Cheetara (who was on his back) to reach over and send it spinning around before he grasped it entirely in his hand and moved downwards before pulling back up "Wirewolf... shall live again!" he said, opening his wings and the pair took off into the deep darkness of space.

This wasn't over.

* * *

Yay! I'm done and I guess you could call this chapter something of a filler.

Now just so you all know the next chapter is the last so...yeah (please don't hate me) and with any luck I'll have it up soon.

Til then.


	4. Revenge of the Monsters and a Promise

Hey me again! And with the final chapter of 'A Chance Encounter'.

Now I will warn you all, the ending is sad but there will be a sequel so don't hate me too much, ok?

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Revenge of the Monsters and a Promise

_Groaning Ty got to his feet, servo fluid dripping off his hands before noticing the decapitated robot in front of him._

_Ty gasped and stared at his hands "Huh? Wha? What happened?" he asked himself before falling to his knees_

Next part

_Wheeling up to the robot corpse, XR cried "Another one! This is horrible! Oh, the technology! Oh, the brutality!"_

Next part

_Snarling, the Wirewolf threw up his arm and wires shot out is and tried themselves around Buzz and reeled him in._

"_You know, we don't talk enough," Buzz told him before the Wirewolf slammed his claws on his suit._

Next part

_Turning his head, XR shrieked as the Wirewolf grabbed him and ripped him apart, his pieces flying everywhere._

This scene was played back a couple of times as XR spoke "You see? You see what he does there?" he pointed "Let me tell you people, it takes more then a couple of rivets and a new coat of paint to fix that! We're telling serious repair job here. Major overhaul."

"We get the idea, XR!" Nebula said before turning back to Ty "I've read the Wirewolf reports and I've gotta say Parsec, I've got a big problem with putting you back on duty." he said.

Ty approached him "Commander Nebula," he pleaded "The LGMs checked me out! I'm fit for duty."

Nebula sighed "Look, son, I know you love being a Ranger and all but Nos-4-a2's bite really did a number on ya! I gotta be one hundred percent sure you're not gonna flip out again and chew up your fellow rangers!" he told him.

"Sir, if I may?" Buzz asked before getting to his feet "Ty's mutation was coursed by a freaky combination of the energy vampire's bite _and _the radioactive moon of Canis Lunis."

"And the moon got blown to bits!" Booster added as Mira also stood up.

"So Ty can't became a Wirewolf again." she finished.

Nebula, sadly, wasn't convinced "Oh, suddenly we're all Wirewolf experts, are we? I can't risk it. Ty Parsec is discharged from Star Command." he said, sighing a piece of paper as Ty lowered his head.

Buzz came over "But sir-" he tried to protest but Ty stopped him "No Buzz, the Commander's right. This is what's best for everyone." he said.

BOOM!

Buzz and Ty were throw to the floor as the wall behind them was blown out.

"Well if you not using him, I'll take him!" XL laughed.

"XL!" Buzz exclaimed in shock as Ty lifted his arm "You're not taking me anywhere robot!" he said, placing his hand on his wrist to shoot a laser before remembering he wasn't wearing a space suit "What the-Oh!" he mumbled as Buzz got to his feet "I got it, buddy." Buzz said, opening fire on XL but the blast just bounced off him.

"Umm...I'm kinda on a schedule here," he said, taking aim at Ty "So if you don't mind." and shot a net at him.

Mira pushed Ty aside "Down!" she warned him before the net hit her. XL pointed "Hey! That wasn't meant for you!" he said.

"Keep your rusted claws off him, you twisted maniac!" Nebula yelled, shooting at XL with his peg leg cannon.

XL ducked and grabbed Nebula "Look, let me grab the Wirewolf guy and then I'm out of here." he said.

"Get away from my former commander!" Ty snapped, kicking XL from behind, sending him down and allowing Ty and Buzz to jump on him "Takin' you down, XL!" Buzz said.

XL grunted "Oh! Would you just-" he asked, kicking Ty off and standing up with Buzz on his back when Booster tackled him back down. Buzz who had let go before Booster had slammed into XL, quickly leapt onto Booster, helping him hold XL down.

"Dog pile on the renegade robot!" XR said as he, Nebula and Mira all jumped on top of XL.

"Come on!" XL complained "As a fellow Star Command washout, I can offer Ty valuable emotional support!"

Mira turned to Ty "Ty! I don't know how much longer we can hold him! Get to safety!" she told him and Ty run out though the door, down the hallways only to stop dead in his tracks as an all too familiar screech sounded out and looking out in front of him, he saw the two beings he had hoped to never see again.

"Nos-4-a2! Cheetara!" he exclaimed in horror.

The pair grinned at him "Ranger Parsec," the vampire greeted "Smashing to see you again." he laughed, placing something around Ty's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Ty asked him.

Nos held up green rock in the centre of the object he had placed on Ty "I brought a little memento from our last encounter," he told him "A moon rock...a _Canis Lunis_ moon rock!" he laughed evilly.

Ty backed away in horror "No! Noooo!" he yelled before his left arm held itself out and a second later, morphed in a mechanical paw "It's happening again!" Ty managed to get out before the rest of him transformed into his frighting alter-ego: the Wirewolf.

The pair watched as he fell to the ground, Cheetara lifting an eyebrow "Wow." she remarked softly.

Slowly getting up, the Wirewolf turned to the pair and Cheetara's expression quickly became one of fear "Nos!" she said quickly.

The Wirewolf leapt for them but a red beam hit it in the face and setted it back down on the ground with a more docile attitude.

Cheetara breathed a silent sigh of relive before turning to Nos.

The vampire's monocle was glowing "Calm yourself, beast," he said, placing a hand under it's chin "You wouldn't attack your dark master and his future bride, now would you?" moving his hand to it's head as Cheetara reached over and petted it on it's muzzle.

Nos shook his head, laughing "No, I didn't think you would!" he laughed sinisterly, Cheetara joining him.

* * *

Back inside the room Ty had run out off, Buzz was placing cuffs on XL "Your days of terror are over XL!" he said.

"Ugh! Well I guess that's ok so long as I get my weekends and evenings of terror." he said.

Suddenly a snarl was heard and the Wirewolf landed in front of them "No, Ty!" Buzz yelled as Ty shoved him and the others of XL.

Mira grunted as she landed next to Buzz "Nicely done Ranger Parsec," a voice said and looking up, they saw it was Nos and Cheetara, the former patting Ty's head "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." he and Cheetara moved back as XL grabbed Ty and activated his jetpack "Thanks everyone for the swell time but I gotta go!" he said and flew up straight though the roof, Ty with him.

Almost immediately everything that wasn't nailed started getting pulled outside.

Cheetara gave a yell of surprise as she was pulled upwards but Nos shot his right arm out and grabbed her around the middle, pulling her flush next to him. Cheetara felt her face grow warm "Oh! Thank you, Nos." she purred, wrapping her arms around him and looking down at Buzz and the others who were holding on to anything that was nailed down to avoid being sucked out outside.

The pair smirked "I am confident we will be seeing each other again soon," the vampire laughed before floating out of the hole and up to XL and Ty. A hatch opened above the foursome and they went in.

A second later there was a simmer and the vampire's ship appeared, having been wearing a cloaking device, and quickly took off.

* * *

Back inside Star Command, the hole XL had made had been fixed but Nebula was steaming "This is just the kind of hoo-ha I was worried about!" he exclaimed, waving his hand out at the mess surrounding them.

"Ok, so there was one tiny chuck of radioactive moon left," Booster laughed nervously.

Nebula wasn't amused.

Buzz turned to his team "Ty's a good man in a bad place! So let's move fast, team!" he said, pushing them along.

Nebula turned and folded his arms, frowning.

* * *

Inside star cruiser 42, the team were doing final checks before taking off.

"Main thrusters online!" XR said.

"Crystallic fusion to power!" Mira said.

"Ready for ignition!" Booster said.

"Let's catch us some bad guys." Buzz said, pulling the lever.

A strutting sound rang out and nothing happened.

For a moment there was silence then..."Ah...shouldn't we be going really fast right now?" Booster asked.

* * *

Making their way to the engines, Buzz and Mira saw they were covered in punctured holes and slash marks. Mira turned to Buzz "The engines are completely drained and slashed open!" she said.

Buzz was far from impressed "Energy vampires and techno-organic human-dragon cheetah hybrids: HATE 'EM!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Out in space, the vampire's ship was speeding towards a currently unknown destination. Inside he and Cheetara watched XL wrestle with Ty "Down boy!" XL grunted as he and Ty rolled across the floor.

Smirking Nos spoke to Cheetara "With Ty Parsec, I can now harness the Curse of the Wirewolf!"

There was a sudden tearing noise and turning their heads, the pair saw Ty had torn off XL's left arm "Bad dog!" XL said just as Ty took off with his arm "Hey! I need that!" XL yelled.

Cheetara giggled as she watched XL chase after Ty to get his arm back and Nos turned his attention onto a small block of steel on the control panel. Pealing a finger on his left hand back, a fiery hot beam similar to a blowtorch came out and he started melting and moulding the block "Soon Cheetara, you and I shall rule the cosmos!" he told her, grinning.

XL, who was now trying to yank his left arm out of Ty's mouth, turned to Nos "Umm...I'm sure it's just a slip of the lip and I understand you and Cheetara but don't you mean 'soon Cheetara, you, I _and_ XL shall rule the cosmos' as in all _three _of us?" he asked.

Nos quickly nodded while Cheetara looked away so XL wouldn't see her smirking "Oh yes, oh yes! Of course, all three of us." the vampire quickly said.

"I mean we split the take fifty, fifty cos I know you and Cheetara will share a half." XL said, still trying to get his arm off Ty.

Nos drummed his talons on the panel while Cheetara bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing "Yes, fifty, fifty," the vampire growled, getting annoyed.

XL leaned over "Partners to the end?" he asked, still tying to get his arm back.

"To the bitter end," Nos replied, a painful smile on his face.

XL nodded "Ok, thanks for the clarification!" he said before yelping as Ty yanked him away from the pair. Shaking her head, Cheetara walked over to help XL get his arm back while Nos turned his attention back to the steel block he been playing with before.

"Now all we need is access to the latest in evil technology," he said, poking at the shapeless block before picking it back up and resumed moulding it "Set course for Planet Z!"

Cheetara, who had gotten XL's arm off Ty and handed it back to it's owner, turned to Nos, a eyebrow lifted "Zurg's world?" she asked as XL screwed his arm back on "He built you, right? So...this is like a homecoming for ya, huh?"

"Actually, my sweet," Nos corrected her, gripping his left hand briefly before opening it and showing he had moulded the block into miniature statue of Zurg "It's more of a home...taking!" he crushed the statue before laughing evilly.

* * *

At the Zurg Tower, a lone Hornet was standing guard when a strange mist started surrounding it and turning it's head towards it, a red beam of light hit it on the face, drawing it in "Your dark master beckons!" a voice crooned "Come to me! Nos-4-a2 commands you!"

Appearing before the hypnotised Hornet, Nos lifted his talons and the pair vanished into the mist.

* * *

At the entrance to Zurg's throne room, Nos floated silently down behind two Hornets and hissing, bit the left one and blasted the right one with his victim's cannon hand, spending pieces and smoke everywhere, which soon settled, showing the vampire licking his lips, sparks flying off before he contacted his other half "Cheetara, are you and XL in position?" he asked.

Cheetara nodded "We are." she confirmed.

Nos smiled "Then by all means, my bride," he told her "Proceed."

On the other end of the communicator, Cheetara smirked "With pleasure." she purred.

* * *

In his throne room, Zurg was speaking with a grub who was holding a piece of paper "Alright, read that back." he told the grub.

Holding up the paper, the grub read off it "All life on your world will be annihilated unless you submit to the will of Emperor Zurg." he said.

"Make that 'Evil Emperor Zurg' and sign it 'best wishes' and send it off." he said.

Suddenly there was an explosion from behind the grub and looking over, Zurg saw XL, the Wirewolf and that wretched furball freak Cheetara.

The trio made their way towards him "Well, well, well, if it isn't Star Command's favourite failures: the reprobate robot reject ranger XL, the mutated techno-organic freak Cheetara and the cyber monster formerly known as Ty Parsec." Zurg said, earning two glares from Cheetara and XL and a snarl from Ty.

Cheetara placed her hand on his head "Easy boy." she whispered as XL walked up behind the two and pointed at Zurg "We just happened to be in the quadrant so we thought we'd stop by and take over!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

Zurg just laughed at them "Cute," he said before pointing "Hornets! Eviscerate them!" he ordered but for a moment nothing happened.

A cruel smile curled up on Cheetara's mouth.

Zurg looked around "Hello? I gave you an order and-Ah! Vampire Hornets?!" he exclaimed as two were now on either side of him, hissing "That can only mean one thing!" and looking up, he saw a shrouded triangle shaped form just above him.

"Nos-4-a2!" Zurg cried out.

Said vampire floated into view "I've come to pay my respects, Evil Emperor Zurg...my _last _respects!" he snarled before laughing "Vampire Hornets! Eviscerate him!" he ordered.

The vampire Hornets both took swipes at Zurg but he jumped out of the way just in time and quickly fled.

Cheetara called after him "You can run but you can't hide!" she taunted.

Ignoring her, Zurg opened the exit doors only to find more vampire Hornets which quickly chased him into the centre of the room. Zurg looked up at Nos "Ca-ca-can't we just discuss this, Nos-4-a2? Ah... Nossy? After all, I made you! We're like family!" he told the vampire.

Nos and Cheetara exchanged looks before Nos turned back to Zurg, grinning "Oh, yes, Daddy Dearest. And it's time for you to pass on the family business...or just pass on, your choice." he laughed wickedly as the Wirewolf moved in.

Frantic, Zurg pressed the Z on his suit and a tube was lowered and sucked him up just as Ty leapt at him, missing him by inches.

Above the group, the top of Zurg's _former _palace started shaking before it lifted off, thanks to the thrusters it had and flew off.

* * *

Outside of Planet Z's atmosphere, star cruiser 42 neared. Quickly launching themselves out, Buzz and the team started moving in when Buzz looked up "Hello!" he said as the top of Zurg's palace suddenly flew over their heads and off into space.

Zurg waved to them in the rear-view mirror "Ahh, Buzz Lightyear to the rescue" he said "You take care of Nos-4-a2 and his blasted girlfriend and then I'm back in the evil business, baby! Bless you, Buzz Lightyear."

Back at Buzz and the others, Mira stared "Umm...was that the top of Zurg's palace?" she asked as XR leaned down.

"They're firing buildings at us?" he asked as Buzz turned his head.

"Incoming Hornets!" Booster said, not realising they were vampire Hornets...yet.

"You know the drill, team! Blast'em out of the sky, same as always!" Buzz said before he and the team opened fire...only for their shots to bounce off the the vampire Hornets and soon they neared the group.

_Now _Booster had realised what they were "Ahh! Vampire Hornets!" he said, pointing.

"Now what?" Mira asked Buzz.

"Now? Now we run!" Buzz said, taking off, his team behind him.

XR zoomed out in front of them "Buzz! You've finally seen the light!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Back at Zurg's palace, the vampire Hornets had attached ropes to the top of the Z on front of the tower while underneath where the rope was, was what looked like a small capital U. Moving down to the ends of the ropes, the vampire Hornets pulled the ropes and turned the Z and U 90 degrees, turning the Z and U into an N and C.

Inside, XL was looking around "Umm...what's with all the Ns and Cs? You and Cheetara I get but what about me? Are we sharing this palace or do I get my own?" XL asked the vampire.

Nos was sitting on Zurg's throne while Cheetara stood next to him. The vampire looked at him "My dear XL, fear not. I have a special place in mind just for you," he said, licking his lips, prompting Cheetara to smirk.

"Have you competed the schematics for the weapon?" Nos asked him.

XL pushed a button his chest and a type written came out, printing out something "Plans for one nasty ray gun coming right...uh...PAPER JAM!" he yelled as the plans got stuck.

Cheetara shook her head "Oh honestly!" she snapped, tearing the plans out and, after giving XL a look, turned to Nos "Here you are, dear." she told him, handing him the plans.

Taking the plans off her, Nos looked them over and smirked.

* * *

Below the trio, the grubs were trying to pretend nothing had happened and so didn't see the shadow creeping up on them until a blood-chilling scream rang out and jumping, they all turned around.

Nos floated down, Cheetara clinging to him "We need you to build this weapon," the vampire told them "How long will it take?"

Two grubs looked them over "Uh..at least a day," one said "Maybe two," the another said.

"You have ten minutes." Cheetara told them before she and Nos moved aside as Ty leapt down, roaring.

The grubs jumped and yelled in terror as Ty landed in front of them.

"Ah...works for me, my lady," one told her as he and the other grub got to their feet and rushed over to the others.

Nos leaned down to Cheetara "Nicely done my dear," he purred, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine before turning his attention back to Ty and the grubs.

The Wirewolf growled menacingly at the grubs as Nos and Cheetara stood next to him "Relax my vicious pet," Nos said, patting him "Your role in all of this will soon become as clear as a fusion crystal."

* * *

Meanwhile Buzz and his team where still being chased by vampire Hornets. They quickly rounded a corner and a second later, so did the Hornets.

A minute later Buzz and the others came out from behind the corner of a building they had been hiding behind. Buzz looked at the vanishing Hornets "They've been empowered with awesome dark energies." he said.

Mira folded her arms "And yet they're still as dumb as shovels, huh." she noted.

* * *

"Hang tight team, this is the big show!" Buzz said as they flew up to the top of the tower and landed inside. Buzz turned "Ty!" he exclaimed in horror when he saw the Wirewolf inside some sort of cannon, Nos, Cheetara and XL at the controls "What have you done to him?" he asked the trio.

Nos smirked "Allow us to demonstrate...on you!" he said, activating the cannon and aimed it at the team and fired two shots at them.

Buzz and XR jumped out of the way but Booster and Mira weren't so lucky.

The shots swilled around them until they came up over them and took on the form of a snarling wolves head and dived down on them, transformed them into Wirewolves as well!

Buzz and XR backed way in fear as the Wirewolfed Mira and Booster moved in on them.

Buzz cringed; what a day this was turning out to be!

Snarling, the Wirewolf Rangers closed in on the pair.

Nos smirked "Obey your dark master, my Wirewolves," he said, leaning forward "Destroy them!"

Mira leapt and smacked XR away as Booster draw closer to Buzz "I know you're in there, Booster," Buzz told him "So I'm gonna take it easy on ya." before Booster launched at him and went though a wall.

Cheetara blinked and stared at the hole "Huh, that's not coming out of my paycheck." she muttered.

On the other side of the wall, Buzz grunted "Ok, I'm gonna take it a little less easy on ya!" and fired a laser, coursing it to bounce off the ceiling, wall and finally hit Booster, making him let Buzz go.

Meanwhile Mira had backed XR into a wall. XR quickly pulled out a crew toy "What do you think, Mira? Wanna play?" he asked, squeaking the toy "Who's a good girl? Is it you? I think it is!"

Mira just snarled and swiped the toy away, seemly taking XR's hand off too.

"Whoa." he remarked before Buzz grabbed him as Mira leapt for him, crashing into the wall.

The pair flew up as Mira and Booster looked up at them.

XR popped his hand back out and activated his jetpack "Nice!" he said "They can't get us up here."

Booster and Mira looked at each other before Mira flung her metallic hair over and wings came out and a rocket thruster came out of Booster's back and they quickly took off.

Buzz and XR were stunned "Whoa! I didn't know they could do that!" Buzz said.

"Craters! I was hoping one of us was prepared." XR replied before he and Buzz flew off, the Wirewolfed Mira and Booster just behind.

Snickering, Cheetara waved bye bye at them.

* * *

"Lightyear's losing?!" Zurg snapped, watching the whole scene from his monitor "He's doing this on purpose, just to annoy me! Go back and fight, you ninny! What kind of space hero are you?! Oh, curse you Buzz Lightyear!"

* * *

Back at the tower, Nos was almost beside himself with glee "Perfect! Now that Lightyear is gone, we are free to unleash my terror into the cosmos!" he exclaimed.

XL blinked in confusion while Cheetara gave Nos a look, clearing her throat and making him realise what he had said "Oh did I say 'my terror'?" he asked and Cheetara nodded. The vampire grinned "Oh, silly me, _our _terror." he corrected.

Cheetara snorted "Much better," she told him as XL turned back to the controls "Ah, got the target all lined up," he said and then moved aside "Ladies first," he told Cheetara. The techno-organic smirked "You're too kind." she told him, pulling the lever and sending a shot out to some poor unfortunate planet.

Inside the cannon, Ty groaned; every shot that was fired took a lot out of him. Nos looked up at him "I apologise if my weapon pains you, Ranger Parsec," he said before grinning and buffing his claws on his cape "But I simply cannot conquer the universe without you." he turned to Cheetara "Fire it again!" he told her.

Cheetara smirked "Anything for you." she purred and pulled the lever, sending more shots...this time straight for Star Command.

Nebula looked down at the radar "What are those things?!" he asked.

"Unknown." a LGM replied.

"Well can ya stop 'em?" Nebula asked.

The LGM pointed "No time!" he exclaimed before everyone found themselves surround by Wirewolf shots.

The rangers all ran but it was no use and one by one, they were consumed by the curse.

Nebula struggled "Hey! Get off!" he said but he soon fell as well.

Within minutes, all of Star Command was filled with Wirewolves.

Things were looking grim for the galaxy.

* * *

Looking at the pad in her hand, Cheetara grinned as Nos floated over "Another direct hit!" she told him "All of Star Command's rangers are Wirewolves!"

Nos returned the grin and suddenly grabbed Cheetara around the waist and spun her around before dipping her like in a tango.

Cheetara felt her face flaming as the vampire then pulled her right up against him "Excellent!" he purred, stroking her face before releasing her and laughed.

"Soon the whole galaxy will be turned into machines!" he said before grabbing a vampire Hornet "Existing only to feed me!" he then bite down on the Hornet, feeding off it while Cheetara clutched the pad to her chest and spun around on her feet a few times, grinning.

She hated the universe; they all deserved to become the vampire's food.

XL carefully walked over "Umm...I know we've covered this before and I know I don't have to worry about Cheetara cos I know you like her and all but that doesn't include me, right? You wouldn't eat me, your fellow partner, would you?" he asked the vampire.

Cheetara stopped spinning around and looked at Nos who had a look on his face. He quickly dropped the Hornet "Oops...said too much." he muttered so only Cheetara heard him.

"I mean you both need me right? Cos I'm the guy who's gonna help ya both nap Ty Parsec and oh..uh..I already did that." XL said, as Nos smiled knowingly and Cheetara stood next to him. XL tried again "Well I'm the guy who's gonna guide you two through Zurg's planetary defences..oh wait, did that too!" and Nos' smiled widen.

XL give it one more go "Hey! There's only one guy in the galaxy who can whip up the plans for the Wirewolf Cannon which is already done." he finished lamely.

_Strike three...you're out _Cheetara thought, smirking.

"Oh," Nos moaned, licking his lips with his long forked tongue "But there is one _more _way you can serve me, XL." he laughed, slowly approached the large bot.

XL looked worried "Right! I can go and get that umm... thing!" he said, backing away as Nos drew nearing, Cheetara snickering in the background "That thing that you need very very very much that only I can find."

"Buzz Lightyear?" Nos questioned.

XL nodded "Um...yeah, sure! That'll do! I-uh I better go get him now!" he said, before waving at the pair "Bye-bye!" and run out the door at a very fast pace.

Cheetara lifted an eyebrow "Wow," she remarked "He sure can move when he really wants too."

* * *

Flying in between the buildings with the two Wirewolves hot on their trail, XR turned to Buzz "I'm please with your new retreat friendly attitude but we could really use a more proactive plan here!" he said.

"I just happen to have one," Buzz said "We'll strafe that plant...on my mark...FIRE!" and the pair shot at it, coursing it to exploded, knocking Mira and Booster back and allow Buzz and XR to escape.

Upon seeing they had lost sight of their pray, the Wirewolves snarled in anger and flew off.

Buzz and XR watched them do so "We ditched them," Buzz muttered "So far, so good."

XR wheeled around to him "Beg to differ but I think so far so _bad _is much more accurate here-WHOA!" He yelled as he and Buzz got shot at suddenly.

"Peak-a-boo I see you!" XL taunted.

"Case and point," XR said.

Looking up, Buzz quickly moved out of the way as XL took another shot him before he fired his own laser at him, only for it to bounce off. XL pounded his chestplate "I'm'a really emplatin'!" he taunted "Nice, huh? Let me show you another one of my convenient features!" and shot Buzz with a bolt of electricity.

A couple of laser shots ricochet of XL's dome and he turned and saw XR handing from a pipe "Bro, I'm takin' you down!" XR said only for XL to spray acid at his gun, melting it.

XR wasn't amused "Ok, see when you do things like that it just makes my job more difficult-YI! He yelped as XL grabbed him and throw him down on top of Buzz.

XL grinned "You know, with all our fancy high-tech weaponry, sometimes it's nice to get back to the basis: simply crushing!" he said and brought his feet down on Buzz who caught it in time and looked up at him "XL, wait! Just listen to me for a minute!" he said.

XL shook his head "Oh, no! You're not gonna hoodwink me with your fancy word games!" he said.

XR wheeled over "Maybe he is." he told him. XL frowned "Hmm, ya think?" he asked his little brother. XR nodded "Oh sure, there's no use fighting it." he said "Well maybe I better listen then." XL said, removing his feet of Buzz.

"Professor?" XR asked as Buzz got to his feet "Wake up and smell, you can see what Nos-4-a2 and Cheetara are doing." Buzz told XL.

"Not from here I can't!" XL told him, prompting Buzz to smack himself in the forehead.

"This is big boy talk, XL. Try to keep up." XR said, wiping grim off himself.

"Oh! Go on," XL told Buzz.

"Nos-4-a2 is gonna feed on every robot in the galaxy and you, my friend are a robot and Cheetara doesn't have anything to worry about because A: she's close to Nos-4-a2 and B: she's part organic" Buzz told him.

"Uh, yeah maybe," XL said before looking up "So what makes you think I could see those two from here, anyway?"

XR extended his legs and grabbed XL's dome "XL, that vampire is going to eat you!" he exclaimed.

"He was lookin' at me kinda funny." XL admitted.

"And licking his lips?" XR asked, an eyebrow lifted.

XL looked surprise "How'd you know?" he asked before a look of horror appeared on his face "Oh! He's gonna eat me!"

Buzz and XR nodded.

"You can't go back to Nos-4-a2," Buzz told XL "It's dinner time."

XL nodded "Yeah, you're right," he said "I better give Nos-4-a2 and his girlfriend my letter of resignation."

XR lowered himself "Well, that went rather swimmingly." he said then yelled and jumped behind Buzz as XL aimed his weapon at them "Right after I vaporise you!" he said.

"Yikes!" XR whimpered as Buzz cringed and gritted his teeth.

XL grinned and waved bye-bye at them but Buzz just looked sideways at him "Vaporising us isn't your only option, XL." he told him.

"I know," XL agreed before pulling out a blade "But flay gets so...messy." he said.

"You could join us." Buzz told him.

"What?!" XL asked.

"What?" XR asked.

Buzz took XL aside "XL, you were once a ranger and that's not something you can just wipe hard-drive," he told him "No my friend, that's part of your operating system. Oh you may have strived onto the path of evil but I'm willing to bet that when microchips are down and the fate of the galaxy lays in the balance, you my friend, are still a space ranger."

Buzz looked at him "What's it's gonna be XL?" he asked the bot.

* * *

Ty groaned madly, he wasn't sure how much of this he could take.

Nos and Cheetara were getting more then annoyed about his moaning "Oh please, stop whining!" Nos snapped, rubbing the side of his head "It's giving my motherboard a migraine."

Cheetara, who had two fingers placed on either side of her temples, looked at him "How do you think I feel?" she asked.

Nos didn't answer her, instead he selected his new target "Now target Capital Planet: Alliance Plaza. And...Ha!" he exclaimed as the cannon fired again.

Nos laughed madly as an image of Alliance Plaza appeared on his monocle "Jolly good!" he said.

* * *

"This is indeed a historical day!" a senator announced to the rest of the senators "This masolution could only produce with bipartisan cooperation!" he said before shaking hands with a female senator "After centuries of in-fighting, we have finally put aside our differences."

The senators all clapped when they heard the howling and were assaulted by the Wirewolf Curse, soon all becoming Wirewolves like the rangers on Star Command.

* * *

"Now let's see, who to target next?" Nos mused "Rhizome or Tangea?" he turned to Cheetara "What do you think, dear?" he asked her.

Cheetara mulled it over before smirking and opening her mouth to answer when the doorbell rang out. "I'm home!" came XL's voice before the door opened and he walked in with Mira and Booster and something under his arm.

Cheetara looked at it and felt her mouth drop. There under XL's arm was what seem to be a dead Buzz Lightyear!

Nos grinned "Splendid, XL!" he said, placing his hand under Cheetara's jaw and closing it "You have terminated Buzz Lightyear!"

XL grinned "Just doin' my keep around here." he told the pair, dropping Buzz. They looked at the body then at XL "And...XR?" Nos asked.

"Let's just say that after I defeated Lightyear, my little brother went to pieces!" XL laughed evilly.

Nos and Cheetara looked at each and the techno-organic trailed her finger along Nos' jaw, smirking, before they looked back at XL "Excellent," Nos said, approaching him, the vampire's monocle lighting up "You've served my bride and I well," XL froze in horror, his jaw dropping "But you've outlived your usefulness."

Opening his mouth, the vampire's fangs came down, spinning and placing his hands on XL, moved to bite him when... "For evil, maybe!" a voice said and looking over, both Nos and Cheetara saw Buzz alive and well "But not for good." he added before jumping away as Mira leapt at him.

"Lightyear!" Nos snarled as Buzz started climbing up the cannon towards Ty. Nos and Cheetara came after Buzz as XL grabbed Mira and Booster launched onto his right arm "Hey! These Wirewolves are getting' all bitey and stuff, ow!" he said.

Buzz reached for Ty only for Nos to tackled him away. The vampire hovered over him, Cheetara just behind him on all fours "Well played Ranger," Nos taunted as she laughed "But you've stumbled at the finish line!"

Buzz looked at them, smirking "Then it's time to pass the petition," he said "XR now!"

Turning her head, Cheetara saw XL opened his chest and shot XR out like a cannonball...straight at the cannon!

"NO!" The techno-organic screeched but it was too late, XR hit the Wirewolf Cannon dead on and it exploded, blowing off the top of the palace and sending smoke everywhere.

Cheetara shrieked as she was throw hard against a wall and then the ground. The hybrid groaned; she could feel numerous cuts on her person and her whole body burned in pain as she gripped the wall and slowly pulled herself up before turning her head.

She couldn't see Nos anywhere but she soon heard a groaning and looking over several feet away, saw Lightyear hanging onto the edge with one hand. Cheetara scowled; she was about to go over there but someone beat her to it.

With his wings glowing menacingly and clutching his left arm of which, to Cheetara's horror, had almost been completely blown off, Nos looked very threatening right now.

"Not good enough, Lightyear!" Nos hissed furiously before he grabbed Lightyear's face and sunk his fangs into Buzz's suit, drawing a painful groan from him.

From where she sat, Cheetara smirked, the mighty Buzz Lightyear groaning _I never thought I'd see the day! _She thought with malice, thinking they had still won.

But in that one moment, everything changed.

A mechanical paw suddenly grabbed Nos and pulled him away from Lightyear and with a thrill of horror, Cheetara saw it was Ty, who looked very angry.

He pulled the vampire right up to him, glaring down at him. Nos started to panic and Cheetara was in too much pain to move and help him. Nos held his good arm up at Ty "What? No! What are you doing?!" he asked "No, you must obey me! I am your dark masteeerrrrr!" he screamed as Ty threw him away into the smoke, behind him.

Cheetara crawled over when she heard a sicken sound like something being impaled and looked down.

Nos screamed in pain, a huge shard of metal impaled right through his chest. The vampire clutched it with his good arm and glancing up, saw Cheetara staring down, pure horror written on her.

Nos mentally cried out to her, knowing he was finished _Cheetara, I'm sorry! I...love you! _He thought.

He saw her eyes widen before he screamed again and promptly exploded, his pieces flying pass Ty.

Cheetara gasped before disappearing into the smoke.

Ty stood up and the chuck of moon rock was blown off by Buzz who had crawled back over the ledge.

Ty fell to the ground, groaning as he changed back to human.

"Oh!" Ty moaned, standing up "Oh, it's nice to be me again!" he said.

Mira and Booster come out off the smoke, still Wirewolves but a second later they changed back to their olds selves and groaned.

* * *

At the Alliance Plaza, all the senators were still Wirewolves and fighting and then promptly changed back and stopped.

"We're back to normal." the senator who had been making the announcement said before he and all the other senators started fighting again.

* * *

At Star Command, everyone also changed back though Nebula had a wrench in his mouth.

* * *

Back at Planet Z, Buzz turned to Ty, smiling "And so ends the Curse of the Wirewolf." he said as groaning was heard and XR fell out of the remains of the cannon. XL run over to him "Hey, little brother, we did it! High five!" he said, holding up his hand.

XR extended his legs, grinning "Woo-hoo!" he said then realised he was lacking both arms "Whoa! Don't like that," he said and looked at XL "Say umm, bro, you wouldn't have a spare arm I could borrow, do you?" he asked.

XL opened his chest compartment "I'm sure I've got something," he said and then pulled out a dark yellowish arm with claws "Umm...you don't mind one with an electro death grip, do ya?" he asked.

"I'll wait." XR replied.

Buzz turn to Ty "Thanks Ranger," he said "You saved us from a tight spot back there.

Ty shook his hand "Well that's twice now, not that I'm keeping count." Ty told him.

* * *

"And so in recognition of his fine work under extreme conditions," Nebula said, writing a piece of paper as Buzz and his team watched "I hereby reinstate...Space Ranger Ty Parsec."

"YES!" Ty exclaimed.

Nebula lifted up another piece of paper "And next," he looked at Buzz "Uh, Lightyear you sure on this one?" he asked.

"It'll be a strictly clerical position sir." Buzz told him.

Nebula sighed "Alright then, I also hereby commission XL to serve Star Command as photo copier/ fax machine." he said.

XL saluted him "Ready to redoes and collate sir!" he said as XR wheeled "Whoa! Bro, you are lookin' sharp!" he said.

"You think? I don't know about those colours, I'm more of a winter." he told XR.

Rubbing his head, Nebula groaned "Now I'm stuck with two of 'em!" he said.

XL came over "Say Dad! This weekend can you XR and me to the Star Command family picnic?" he asked as XR also came over "Good idea!" he agreed "This family has got a lot of quality bonding time to make up! Can we, dad?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pop! Can we enter a sack race?" XL asked, earning a "Oi!" from Nebula and smiles from Mira and Booster "I've always wanted to run in one of those sack races!" he said.

"Get away from me before I enter you in the five knuckle race!" Nebula said, walking out the door, XR and XL each clinging to a leg and the Commander's floating desk behind them as the door closed.

Mira smirked but then turned when she heard Buzz gasp and saw a look of horror on his face "What's wrong Buzz?" she asked.

Buzz gritted his teeth "I just remembered," he said "Remembered what Buzz?" Booster asked as Ty frowned.

Buzz threw his hands up in the air "Cheetara!" he exclaimed and the others gasped "In everything that followed after the Wirewolf Cannon was destroyed, we completely forgot about her and now she's still out there on the loose!"

Booster bit his lip "You don't think she'll try to..." he trailed off.

"Take revenge on us for what happened to Nos-4-a2? Probably." Buzz growled, folding his arms.

"What do we do?" Mira asked.

"Stay on our guard until she's caught," Buzz answered "That's all we can do."

* * *

At the tower there was silence, Zurg hadn't returned yet and the grubs, brain pods and hornets had disappeared.

The silence was then broken by sobbing.

Cheetara drew in shaky breaths before falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Nos' death kept replaying her mind over and over and the techno-organic found herself wanting to kill herself. Cheetara sobbed; she had somehow heard the vampire's mental cry, she had heard his confession and it made her heart burn even more.

_He loved me! He LOVED me! And now he's gone! _She thought, looking around.

Suddenly a gleam caught her eye just to the left and looking over, Cheetara saw the vampire's monocle laying there.

Grabbing it; she brought it over, stared down at it and saw her own her reflection staring back.

Cheetara gently run her finger over it's golden rim and as she did, a feeling swelled up in her.

A feeling...of determination.

The techno-organic narrowed her eyes and looked up, her sharp eyes spying out the vampires pieces before looking back down at the monocle _What am I doing? Sitting here, crying? Nos wouldn't want that, he'd want me to get back up and finish what we started. _She stood up _And we shall...together._

Bringing the monocle to her lips, Cheetara gently kissed it and headed towards the other pieces "I'll bring you back Nos, I promise," she muttered "And when I do, you and I will make everyone who dared cross us suffer more then they have ever known!"

Looking down at the monocle, Cheetara smiled "I'm a woman of my word, after all." she said and laughed.

Oh, were Lightyear and his friends in for a nasty surprise but first...

She had work to do.

* * *

Yes! Done and dusted but like I said: there will be a sequel.

Now I hope you all don't hate me for killing Nos, believe me, I didn't want to do it either but I had to otherwise the sequel won't work.

Anyway in teams of Nos' fate, without Cheetara he would just remain a pile of scrap or worse, Zurg would have melted the parts down to make sure he couldn't come back but with Cheetara, his fate is changed and therefore yes, he will be in the sequel.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I sure did.

Until next time, everyone!


End file.
